Heart Patronus
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: What if the twins realise Harry Potter's world is real as Andy Sachs is just discovering magic when she is assigned to The Golden Trio on a goodwill trip to NYC. Polyjuiced Deatheaters kidnap the twins and Miranda and a certain Potions Master isn't dead. Emily's also along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

The slim figure of Miriam Princhek scurried in the snow, the gusty gales hit her again, felt the freezing cold through her thin worn hand me down coat. Miriam hated this way from school, it was frankly creepy but she wasn't afraid. Heard a noise who was she kidding she was petrified.

Miriam also hated the cold, the winter, her home that was never warm, her being poor, her classmates chattering like canaries over all the fun things they'd do with their families on this burdensome school holiday.

Happiest season of all that was a load of croc.

Didn't have pretty dresses like Bernadette or new shoes that weren't worn.

Stormily blue eyes blinked tears, when she was older she was going to have many new dresses and pretty shoes and she'd be admired and adored. Live in a beautiful home and have a big dog like the one in a catalogue she'd seen and swiped from a trashcan that had a barrel around its neck.

Her made wings for the school play were not silly or crumpled. Just the right amount of sparkle and shimmer, glued the glitter meticulously. Her drawings snatched from her weren't lousy.

Copied each one from a magazine of women in beautiful gowns in Paris.

She wasn't stupid for believing in magic also.

Bernadette and her friends could go…go jump in the Thames.

A honking of a swerving car narrowly missing Miriam and a strong swoosh against her, knocked her down into snow.

That was close. Held tightly shaking against a warm longer body.

''you're okay…'' A warm voice spoke down at her. Frozen by their appearance what had they been in a fight with a lawnmower or hacksaw.

Were they attending a costume party in long robes and a cloak?

''I…I think so.'' Swaying, grasped around her tiny waist. The strange person examined her with something in the snowy wind that looked like a twig. Felt very warm all of a sudden like near a fire.

''Here now…don't cry.'' Miranda wasn't crying. Wiping her moist lids with an offered sleeve.

It was ruined. All of them and her school bag.

Books scattered. Along with her sketch pad and paint.

Miriam had borrowed them, it was school property that she'd be blamed she'd damaged.

''I am sure it can be mended with a little bit of…trailing off at blue eyes narrowed icily on them.

Sheepish. '' Sorry Miranda.''

Miranda. That was a pretty name. She liked it.

''My name is Miriam.'' She wasn't supposed to talk to strangers ever.

Quirking a smile that accentuated the grisly scars at saying her name.

''Sorry Miriam.''

Peering at an odd gold hourglass around their neck. Swore in the snow it sparkled almost.

''What's your name?''

''Mine? I am now Miriam's friend.''

Miriam with pale delicate features didn't seem satisfied by the strange stranger's answer.

'' I have to go. Here sorry about this.'' Handed her soaked school bag as she looked down at it, then back up, they were gone. Looking about. Where did they go?

Left later near her door her mended books and a present. 'For Miriam.' An art set.

Out of the blue, little things were left for just her.

When she was a little older, the last gift was beautiful.

Miriam traced the locket with a strange inscription. 'Toujours Pur.'

Someone had knocked on her door.

Only saw a stray dog across from her. Almost watching her.

The scruffy mongrel followed Miranda around. Saved her from two older boys in an alley. It had been hurt protecting her. It was limping and she had to help it.

That's when she took it home with her to mend it.

* * *

Miranda Priestly didn't know why she thought of that memory today.

Miranda Priestly was never one to gape nor gawk at anyone yet here she was doing both at Andrea Sachs.

What was Andrea doing here in her building? Andrea did not work here and Miranda would know if she did.

Andrea did not belong here.

Not near Runway. Andréa was certainly not worthy in anyway of being given access by security inside Elias Clark ever again and most of all not ever permitted to be near her again.

It had been few months since she walked away in Paris.

Why was Andréa here and getting into an elevator before her?

Pressing a button for her elevator, feeling very tetched. Andrea Sachs did that to Miranda near her or not, since Paris and well before.

Miranda saw the elevator stop on a floor above hers. 18th floor. The Ice Queen decided to pay a visit to her ex assistant. Reading the name on the sign. Office of Public Statistics and Census Registration and Corrections as she stepped off the elevator.

How dull. Miranda mused so Andrea finally had her comeuppance, smiling she was working in a mundane job. It had a certain appeal to Miranda, Sachs working in a boring public service job for life. Fitting.

Still Miranda felt she should have blackballed the silly little disappointment.

How dare she not stick at the job Miranda had sent a recommendation for, that mediocre NY Mirror? Sniffing at the idea.

Was her reference not good enough for saintly Sachs?

Sanctimonious, Heart on her sleeve bumpkin.

Miranda stepped off the 18th floor.

The Office of blah blah was indeed expecting an important visitor. Three actually.

The Golden Trio.

Sayers Sharples Department had planned this for months. Straightening his jaunty tie, checking his white teeth in a reflection. Forgone the usual robes for a tailored suit. Close Protection Unit was the American equivalent of the Aurors.

This was a goodwill tour to calm the magical community of Manhattan. Welcoming most of all the boy who lived, Mr Harry Potter and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Stopping dead. What was a muggle doing here?

Mr Sharples knew one thing he could either greet her and get rid of the muggle before she witnessed magic or obliviate her swiftly with one wand flick she'd forget why she was even on this floor.

How in Salem did a muggle wind up on the 18 ¼ Floor?

The strange Wanted posters froze at the nosy muggle, Miranda scanned parchment of unwashed prisoners with horrendous teeth and evil leers. Was New York Corrections full of such deranged looking convicts Miranda mused?

Reading a few names. Rodolphous LeStrange. Rabastan LeStrange. Dolohov. Yaxley.

Missing one making a knife like motion of a finger across their throat and a low mutter of ''It's a mudblood filth.'' As Sayers with a quick flick muffled their threats of ''Come closer what pretty blue eyes I'll cut them out and jar them.''

''You there. I wish to speak to Sachs. Andrea Sachs.'' Miranda commanded the pinstriped man approaching.

Knew only one person to blame one flighty Andy Sachs.

''I'm afraid Miss Sachs is unavailable. Ms…'' Sayers looked the elegant woman up and down, very striking for a muggle.

''Miranda Priestly. I wish to see her when she is available.''

''But of course I will tell Miss Sachs you wish to see her. Ms Priestly.''

Miranda halted her step as he guided her to the elevator, was he actually rushing her, Miranda Priestly away.

Icily held her ground. Miranda Priestly was never rushed. By anyone.

Holding his breath. No magic had happened. Yet.

This Miranda Priestly in front of him, would not require obliviation, goody. Willing with a firm hand to her shoulder which Miranda brushed away and firmer in his mind _'get on the elevator, muggle and go away.' _

Sharples bidded the inquiring mortal Manhattanite a terse goodbye and also a silent plea of Ms Priestly just go away.

'' I would like your name.'' Blue eyes contacted his no nonsense darker ones.

''Sharples. Ma'am.''

Miranda winced she was not a Ma'am. The elevator doors opened as Sharples was so grateful for quaint muggle contraptions like elevators.

Closing doors slid on Miranda.

Sayers turned Andy Sachs was lucky she was still employed. Wandering muggles wanting to see her on today of all days.

The Trio was due any minute, along with the Sword of Gryffindor on loan and the grislier part of the exhibition. The part that needed Aurors guarding.

* * *

Emily was rushing with coffee, what was with all the weird tourists in the building this morning. Did a tour bus break down?

Must be a convention of ill-dressed converging on Elias -Clarke.

Emily was stared at by two odd new security men as if she was dirt. Those ugly tattoos had better not be seen by Miranda of skulls and snakes.

Emily swore one called her a slur.

Peered over a shoulder at a flyer an odd woman held excitedly. Couldn't be right. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her.

Emily read.

_The sword of __Gryffindor__ was made __a thousand years ago__ by __goblins__, the __magical__ world's most skilled metalworkers, and is therefore __enchanted__. Was wielded by Neville Longbottom in the Battle of Hogwarts. The sword will be displayed tonight at the opening Gala. _

_On kind loan from The Ministry of Magic._

This had to be a joke. Early April fools.

Emily got off on the 17th Floor.

It was stress. She hadn't read words like goblins.


	2. Chapter 2

The Golden Trio arrived.

The port key had swirled them to arrive into a huge solarium on the 18th ¼ floor.

Ron was chuffed. This was going to be great.

''Mione did you know that Francoise La Flammen tried to light The Lady of Liberty torch as a gesture of goodwill to New York muggles, freaked them out in 1886, crikey talk about ungrateful, the poor Frenchie was carted from Bedloe to Bellevue.''

Thumbing through his guide to magical NYC.

Here…look at this the Hudson River was turned green by a pair of visiting raucous Leprechauns from County Wicklow on a Guinness drinking spree for St Patricks Day, many Muggles in Lower Manhattan had to be obliviated, but a Mrs McManus a muggle swears she saw it all happen, well you know what Mum says never trust soused leprechauns in the spirit and the spirits.''

Hermione hissed. ''Ron put that away.''

Shrinking the book, stuffing it back in his jacket.

''Hermione let me.'' Flicking his wand to resize and sweep her luggage down for her.

Ron was being very considerate of her lately.

It honestly was driving Hermione Granger crazy.

Ron ever since their kiss in the Chamber had been trying to be supportive of all her interests, Ron had gone overboard. Ginny thought it was just so cute.

Ron even got a muggle library card. Started to read Pride and Prejudice, Hermione's favourite book and stopped swearing about the Chudleigh Cannons.

Harry snorted, he thought it reminded him of the time when Ron ate Romilda Vane's chocolates but worse.

It was about time he'd snogged Hermione the night of the Battle.

Best friend of Harry, destroyer of two Horcruxus, Ron was at times unbelievably dense with all females especially Hermione.

To Ginny, her big brother Ron was her form of entertainment, laughing at him daily.

Ron's times with Lav- Lav were the best moments of Ginny's teasing life.

With Ron cuddling and brushing Crookshanks and whenever Hermione suggested anything it was met with an agreeable whatever you want to do. Ron even helped his Mum do the washing up at The Burrow.

Showing Hermione he wasn't a slob. No longer.

Mrs Weasley almost fainted when Ron insisted he'd do his own laundry.

Ginny proclaimed she needed to get a good seat for this. Ron picking up after himself and doing housework.

Their gift from Percy, a houseless elf for being a git before the Battle wouldn't let Ron do the laundry.

Hermione wasn't impressed the Ministry was dispersing Pureblood elves who's Masters had fallen to magical households. Like spoils of war.

Mrs Weasley didn't want to hurt Percy's feelings by not taking it in.

Hermione dusted off her skirt, testily Rita Skeeter had upset her with what she'd in written her column about their budding romance that had Hermione Granger proclaiming hotly. ''That gossipy foul bug, I am not pregnant.''

''That twisting quill holding calumny beetle.'' Hermione swore Rita Skeeter would be jarred again.

''Harry Potter.''

Kind brown eyes met green.

''Hi I'm Andy, Andy Sachs your liaison. Welcome to New York.'' Andy nervously indicated refreshments.

''Hello Andy. This is Ron. My best friend and Hermione.''

Ron was already at the buffet breakfast. ''Hermione. Look this is all for us.'' Piling his plate full with breakfast. It wasn't the Great Hall feast but Ron selected a few bacon maple donuts.

''I'm trying a NY bagel.'' Talking through it. Chewing. ''Good to meet you Andy.'' Swallowing the whole thing.

Hermione Granger greeted Andy Sachs genuinely_._ Gave Andy a look to ignore him.

''_Ron.''_

''Wot.'' Ron was oblivious.

''Here are your schedules. Right now just relax and later there will be a ribbon cutting ceremony and photos.''

* * *

Andy still couldn't believe McGonagall had asked for her. Only her. To protect The Golden Trio.

Why her?

Andy had only met Minerva once.

Andy had only discovered she was magical a few months ago.

Also Minerva had showed her there was a Prophecy about her.

Still had the frail glass ball with her name in her apartment.

In two hours, Harry wondered if he'd need skelegrowth for how many times he'd shook hands and forced smiles.

Everyone wanted to touch and see the Golden Trio.

Andy caught Harry's eye sympathetically. It was going to be a long morning with the magical NY press firing questions at Harry Potter.

* * *

Miranda was not herself this morning. Andy Sachs was the cause of it, working above her. She'd called HR to demand why she was not informed of this.

Strangely HR didn't know of the Office of Public Statistics and Census Registration and Corrections in the building and the 18th floor was empty. Miranda snapped she had been most assuredly on that floor this morning.

Slamming her phone down.

Miranda's new drabby assistant was an eyesore, Miranda two times swore Millicent was her name cut her eyes at her. Emily really had to scrape the barrel of personnel for this new assistant.

Murmured behind her back something about mud.

Miranda made Millicent shiver at her icy tone.

Felt for a moment like she was in potions and failing her late Slytherin House head.

''Emily fetch me what Nigel wanted me to see last week. I want a reservation at that place I went to with Stephen last year that he liked the lamb at. Where is my coffee.''

Millicent Bulstrode blamed Draco and swore Miranda Priestly the muggle was going to pay for every coffee run.

Muggles. Mudbloods made her ill.

That snitty redhead finally arrived back. Laden with tray and bags.

Being around these lower life forms revolted Millie.

If only the Imperius curse wasn't forbidden.

Opening her compact, pulled a face to put lipstick on. Millicent hissed into the magical glass. ''Draco.''

Calling him.

* * *

Cassidy and Caroline knew Mom was considering reconciling with Stephen. Ugh Stephen was awful to and for Mom.

Both had heard Mom make plans to have dinner with him tonight.

They hoped Mom wasn't doing this for them. The separation was nice. Stephen didn't live with them anymore and whine about if they played too loudly with Patricia or spilled a glass of milk at dinner or yelled at Mom or made them play piano for his stuffy work partners.

''You don't think Mom's going to be mad at us coming to see her? To talk about how we don't want _him _back'' Cassidy asked her twin.

''No. Mom only got sorta mad when we asked for Andy back.''

Caroline shook her head Mom never got really mad at them. Not even when they pranked the new assistant last week. Boy she was ugly, and really nasty.

Cass swore she called them something like a pair of long lost weasel faces.

Millicent grumbled at them if they liked jokes so much should experience Acid Pops or puking pastilles. A nice burn a hole through their tongues would teach these two spoiled _mudbloods_ a lesson.

Mom's new assistant was grumpy and sour and not anything like Andy.

Mom wouldn't tell them why Andy left.

This one. Each night, she wore a lot of green. Wearing silver snake bracelets. Patricia growled at her.

Wished Mom would cheer up more since Paris.

Mom was different after Paris.

* * *

Andy knew this was a bad idea but Harry had asked saying it was for Ginny, and they had wands and two hours of free time.

If anything went wrong they all could Apparate. Andy had almost got the hang of it. Still made her a little sick and felt like being forced through a very tight rubber tube.

There was many port keys all around Manhattan.

Ron on the elevator was given weird looks. Acting like he'd never been on an elevator before in his life. He hadn't.

Outside Andy led them.

''Look Hermione it's a muggle taxi like telovision. See that guys selling pretzels. I have to try one.'' Ron was fumbling in his pocket for galleons should have listened to prissy Percy and changed them at Gringotts. The rate was too high to muggle. Those Goblins were manipulating the exchange.

Andy took out her wallet. Her treat.

Crossing and honked at by a screeching car.

''Harry that fella just gave me a gesture my Mum would scougify my tongue out.'' Harry agreed very similar to Uncle Vernon's sign language when driving.

''Andy!''

Andy saw Cassidy and Caroline.

Andy's eyes widened. ''Hi guys.'' Hugged by the twins.

Andy hadn't seen them for months. Missed them.

''Mom said you left. To write for The Mirror.'' Caroline stated dully. She liked Andy, didn't Andy like them.

Cassidy shyly told her. ''That paper you helped with I got an A+.''

Andy squeezed her. ''Cassidy you didn't. Wow!'' Andy had been asked by her for help one evening delivering The Book.

Cass had been scared to tell her Mom and Stephen she was flunking. Andy helped her patiently and secretly each night.

Andy had felt terrible Miranda made and expected the twins to have perfect unblemished grades.

Cold and uncompromising even to her kids who strived for her attention. Just a fraction of it was all they wanted Andy could tell.

Told before Paris by Cass, it was due in. Andy told Cassidy she'd be with their Mom in Paris but as soon as she got back she'd hear all about it.

Patricia curled up beside Andy on the first landing by the stairs with Cass on one side and Car on her other.

Every night delivering Mom's work and dry cleaning, Patricia got very playful with Andy.

No other assistant Patricia liked not even jittery Emily.

''They're like Fred and George.'' Ron blurted out at the girls. Saw they were twins.

Cassidy turned it couldn't be.

Caroline stared. Saw the thin young man with glasses on. He had a lightning bolt scar.

That meant near Andy was Hermione Granger and that freckled redhead wolfing down a salted pretzel was Ronald Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassidy and Caroline Priestly saw the scar. It was true. It was Harry Potter.

Smiling brightly at The Chosen One who bravely conquered the darkest wizard that ever lived.

Andy exhaled out the twins were taking this well considering most believed Harry's world was just fiction. It was better for the non magical world to think that.

JK had made a deal with The Ministry of Magic who with the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from Muggles and hide its presence from the world that the magical world should be only seen as fantasy fiction.

Andy had thought the same a few months ago.

Shyly murmured. ''You're Harry Potter.'' Harry grinned at both. They were a bit like Ginny once in the kitchen. Car suddenly bombarded all three with questions. Lots of questions.

All unaware of someone watching them.

''Andy are you magical?''

Andy nodded. Magic was still so new to her. From the snickers in her Dept. Andy was a late bloomer with magic, still didn't agree with what her office colleagues called her as hopeless as a squib.

''Do you have a wand Andy?'' Cassidy asked curiously.

''Sure do.''

''Can we see it please.''

Andy shook her head firmly at both twins, not about to whip it out on a sidewalk with non magical New Yorkers.

''Later. I promise.''

''What's it made of?''

Andy had been given it by Minerva McGonagall. It had been passed down to her. Ollivanders Wandmakers hadn't made it.

Not that Andy thought Ollivandirs wands weren't finely made or superior wands. No.

Hers. It was far older and made by Gregorovitch.

''Its core is unicorn tears and firebird flames and feathers.''

Impressive, Hermione thought. Unicorn tears were very rare and Firebirds hard to catch. Victor told her that.

Told about the exhibit. The twins begged Andy.

''Can we go see it.''

Andy didn't think Sharples would agree to this. ''I-I don't think that's a good idea.''

Harry swore he'd pull a few strings. Even use his fame.

Joining The Golden Trio to get Ginny her gift. Cassidy and Caroline were happy to skip school. If it meant hanging out for Harry Potter for a day and also Andy and Hermione and Ron.

Seeing Mom could wait.

Ron showed The Priestly twins his guide book.

Andy didn't quite believe the girls telling her that. ''Mom misses you Andy.''

Her.

Why?

* * *

'' Emily.''

''What do think you're doing?'' Millicent froze at Miranda's question. Holding up her lipstick tube with nervous eyes.

Miranda curled her lip, applying makeup was not done in Runway near her office or at any desk.

Given a look of ice to get back to work. Millicent scrambled. Miranda stopped in her doorway.

''Oh and Emily, do refrain from any form of personal grooming at your work desk or you'll be working behind a counter selling cosmetics even lipstick.

Sputtering. ''Yes. Miranda.''

Millicent was getting really tired of being called that Mudbloods name.

* * *

Snowy hair in place.

Miranda was expecting an investor Irv Ravitz wanted her to meet.

Glancing at his name on her Outlook appointments.

Miranda read it.

Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Had to borrow a broom.

Ginny wanted a photo of NY skyline like in a romcom Harry had taken her to see on their first date.

Andy found she really liked her feet on the ground not hanging onto a flimsy broom for dear life.

Snapping the shot for Harry.

Landing Harry was a brilliant flyer. Thanks to Quidditch.

Harry grinned. ''Andy you can stop squeezing me so tight, we're on the ground now.'' Andy let go.

''Andy are you okay?''

Cassidy asked concerned. Andy looked like a seasick hag, in Ron's opinion.

After Andy recovered from flying broom heights. Andy as a city girl wasn't use to viewing Manhattan's skyline riding or dangling from a broom.

They toured downtown's intersecting muggle and magical sights. Passing a famed Halve Maen pub, Hagrid wanted a genuine bottle of floating Jenever from New Amsterdam descent brewing elves.

Hagrid's had given Harry Carolusgulden coins to pay the little creatures with.

Ron bought Flemish chocolate that rivalled Honeydukes for everyone.

Now they just had to find a tacky Statue of Liberty foam crown for Luna.

Andy digested Ron's words of Headless Hessian Horsemen known to ride in this neighborhood, it was getting late they had to get back, Andy apparated with Caroline and Harry took Cassidy's hand.

Ron and Hermione following.

Swirling to 1221 6th Avenue and West 49th Street, Manhattan.

* * *

Miranda first noticed Mr. Malfoy's serpent ring and a walking stick.

Lucius stood across from a muggle. Had to touch _its_ hand. Sent to the Colonies, in a city full of non magicals. Dirty inferior blood.

He had to find this. He must find this.

She was Miriam Princhek of the same lane his spies had learned from the Unspeakable under Crucio and Veritaserum.

Narcissa's life depended on it.

Nigel had never seen a bolder individual taking chance's in men's fashion down to a waistcoat.

Mr. Malfoy looked down his nose at everyone in front of him.

Miranda had never met a more grating self-entitled arrogant sneering person. With a pale, pointed face, with pale long blond hair and cold grey eyes.

Millicent served him tea like royalty.

Irv had sent this long haired snob to try Miranda, she was sure of it.

Did not seem like an investor.

He didn't look like a type for corporate takeover or someone to be working with Jacqueline Follet.

Lucius cold eyes took in Runway's haughty Editor-in-Chief.

Little did Miranda know she was in audience of a dark wizard, who still was the embodiment of wealth and influence in the wizarding world and Lucius Malfoy still was a ruthless bigot; he took great pride in his aristocratic stature going back centuries.

His House had not a drop of muggle, viewing himself as being racially superior to all Muggles, Muggle-borns, and half-bloods and blood traitors.

Blood purity.

Yes Lucius was also callously shrewd, and an opportunistic slippery social climber who was good at manipulating others but behind his veneer of respectability now and to The Ministry, he pretended to repent that all Blood were equal to avoid Azkaban.

Merlin's soggy underdraws.

Non magicals were savages.

Muggle-torture was sport that Lucius enjoyed as a Death Eater.

His specialty was the Imperius Curse.

Ironically needed this muggle Miranda Priestly alive with such cold blue eyes on him.

When he had what he wanted from the regal muggle lady he'd happily Imperio, Miranda out the 17th floor window or drown her no perhaps give her to Mulciber and Rookwood. To play with.

Could sense it. She had it. Somewhere.

Miranda felt a shiver at Mr. Malfoy's stare.

Casting it.

Miranda felt it, washing over of tingling warmth that seemed to flow from her mind, down into the sinews and veins connecting her to Mr Malfoy.

Becoming very calm, trance-like state. It was the most wonderful feeling overwhelming her. Miranda felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in her head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. She stood there feeling immensely relaxed and dazed.

Lucius smiled. Unforgivables were so much fun to cast.

Emily saw something was wrong with Miranda. Since when did Miranda Priestly hum or smile so warmly.

Watching Mr. Malfoy next to her, guiding Miranda out of her office.

Emily decided to break a Miranda rule. ''Miranda I thought you were having the meeting in your office? Shall I call Roy?''

Met with just a blank stoned stare.

Malfoy snapped at the meddlesome muggle.

''Ms. Priestly is going to show me the many delights of New York.''

That wasn't like Miranda at all.

Miranda didn't let anyone touch her.

Emily was dubious of Mr. Malfoy he was very slick.

Taking Miranda's arm to the elevator. Lucius pressed the down button.

Stepping inside.

No one in Elias-Clarke had ever seen Miranda Priestly look so friendly. Two clackers stared as if this was some sort of Miranda test. Clacking away, ignoring Miranda's cheeriness.

Strolling the lobby, Lucius would have her guide him to it.

As if far far away, Lucius smooth voice prompted her through hazy emptiness. ''Where is it kept?''

Miranda still entranced. ''At my home.''

''Good lead me there muggle.''

* * *

''Mom.'' Cassidy cried.

Jolted Miranda knew that voice from somewhere. It was just so far away to her. Lucius had never had this happen before with his powerful curses.

''Mom over here.'' Caroline called at her.

Miranda Priestly was starting to resist his Imperio. How was this feasible? She was a dirty little mudblood. Miranda blinked she was feeling less empty. Shaking her cloudy head.

''Malfoy!''

Harry spoke a silent. ''_Expelliarmus_.''

Disarming Malfoy.

Andy drew her wand with swift reflexes at him near Miranda.

Lucius took in the three wonders of the year with another tall wandholder.

''No need to be hasty. I was merely assisting and discoursing with this charming muggle here who was falling ill. She fainted.''

Cassidy narrowed her eyes on Malfoy near Mom.

Caroline could see Mom looked oddly blank.

''You jerk what have you done to my Mom?'' Cass peered at her with worry.

Lucius stared down at the young muggle. Cassidy backed up.

''Good day little muggle.'' Greeting Cassidy, forcing a smile more like leer.

''Mr. Potter.''

''I kindly tried reviving spell. Perhaps my skills in healing are a tad rusty. I mispronounced my _Rennervate_. Unfortunate. ''

Bollocks Malfoy was into helping sick or fainting muggles.

Hermione glared at Mr. Malfoy. Taking in the whitehaired lady. Looked like Imperius or Confundus.

Ron stepped closer. Holding his wand out.

''Looks like an Unforgivable to me. Harry.'' On his two new friends Mum.

Always knew Malfoys were evil slimy gits. Rehabilitated. Mended all his dark ways. Ha. Merlin's saggy balls Ron thought.

''Prove it.'' Malfoy spat.

'' You know I do still hold some influence in the Ministry. I would feel terrible if you're Father Arthur would be found to be suited for _early_ retirement he is being reviewed soon or your brother Percival _was _to be found lacking in his post due to his inexperience in his post.''

Hermione caught Ron's wand arm from raising. Gave a warning. ''Ron.''

''Yes Ronald listen to Miss Granger like a good little Weasley.''

Moving away from Miranda Priestly who still stood dazed, Lucius strolled facing Harry Potter. ''I look most forward to your speech tonight at the Exhibitions of Wonders. Mr. Potter.''

Malfoy swept pass Andy. ''With awed elation.'' meeting her warm eyes coolly. Mr. Malfoy left all of them.

''That foul slithering…'' Cut off by Hermione who indicated Cassidy and Caroline. ''did you hear how he threatened my Dad and Percy.''

''What is Malfoy doing in New York. Harry?''

Harry wished he knew. For whatever reason, it wouldn't be good. Not with Lucius Malfoy.

Turning back to Miranda, Malfoy's spell was lifting. Fog lifting in Miranda's mind. Slumping.

Andy rushed over to her. Catching Miranda.

Confused blue eyes met with concerned brown than narrowed icily on Andréa.

Why was _she_ holding her up?

''Take your hands off me.'' Ron. Hermione and Harry swore if Snape were alive _she _was his match.

Loathing Andy.

Miranda would hear none of it. Took the twins with her up to 17th floor, not listening to a word both of her daughters said.

Emily and Millicent were entrusted with watching the twins.

Cassidy nudged Car somehow they were going upstairs to see the Sword of Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy and Caroline never got a chance to slip away from Mom with Emily watching both skipping school redheads like a hawk.

Emily ignored the twins though when they tried to get her, to look at their photos on their phones of Andy and The Golden Trio.

Emily was taking a call from Milan for Miranda over boycotting D&amp;G.

Emily promised Cassidy and Caroline she'd look at their photos later. Rummaged in her drawer for a few hidden Cadbury chocolate bars for the twins.

She had stashed for herself.

As even Andy knew and learned the hard way, don't touch Emily's carrot or celery sticks, yoghurt cups or _her _chocolate bars.

Emily was known for her sweet tooth.

Cass took out of her pocket and offered a new type of confectionary to Emily. Took it thanking the twin. Tucking it in her purse for later.

Glancing at the strange wrapper, Emily read it, _euphoric giggly fudge_. Shrugging she'd try it on her break.

Millicent dropped her folders at what the terrible two had in their hands. Almost grabbed it from them.

The Unspeakable had escaped and was in the edge of the photo on the screen of this talking contraption all disgusting muggles held everywhere they went in this city full of them.

A Fellophone.

Millicent knew this because she was forced to take Muggle studies once.

Her parents The Bulstrodes had been appalled by Dumbledore's radical lesson plans.

Mommsy and Papa sickle had gone to Mr. Malfoy to complain.

Purebloods learning of Muggles. Threatened to put Millie in Durmstrangs.

The Slytherin parents had been refused the banning of dangerous books that promoted interbreeding between wizards and Muggles felt such profanity should be banned from the bookshelves of Hogwarts.

It was obscene. Must be curbed.

Promoting the sick idea of wizard-Muggle love and marriage was a dangerous idea that must be quashed and circumvented with a tight fist.

Hogwarts only improved with beacons like Millicent's idol Dolores Umbridge. A Headmistress like no other at Hogwarts.

Millicent still had her Inquisitorial Squad badge.

By 6pm Miranda decided to take her girls home early.

They would discuss skipping school at home.

Miranda would be firm, no allowance this month or other enjoyments and chores. What if during their truancy something happened to her precious babies.

Miranda knew she would be beside herself.

It wasn't like the twins to act out like this.

Told Emily she would bring the book tonight. Emily sobered her uncontrollable giggling fit she'd had since her coffee break that afternoon.

Roy met them and drove all three Priestly's home to their townhouse.

Patricia barked her greeting to her owners as the twins were told sternly by their Mom.

''Explain why you both didn't go to school today?''

Miranda was expecting any excuse but these words.

''We wanted to see you Mom.'' Caroline said honestly. ''Because you're always working Mom we thought we'd get Emily to fit us in. So you'd listen to us.'' Cassidy added. ''You never have any time for us Mom.''

Miranda stilled, swallowing hard a lump. She no matter what, she had time for her twins day and night. Miranda hugged both to her side. ''My darlings why, what do want to tell me?''

Cassidy mumbled into her Mom's side. ''We don't want Stephen back.''

What?

Smoothing back both of her girls' hair. ''Bobbsey's, Stephen isn't moving back…

Not yet.

Miranda trailed off Stephen words last night that he wanted to try again.

Part of her wanted the idea of Stephen back. Someone to wake up to. Every time she woke up to Stephen by her side, she woke up lonely.

Half of her didn't want Stephen near her again.

He called her out of the blue, insisting after months of separation, he wanted to try again. That he'd made a mistake. Both hadn't sign divorce papers.

Miranda gave in.

Suggesting dinner at Daniel on 68th Street at 8pm.

''Tell you what how about we all have dinner, we get into our pjs and enjoy a film if you'd like to spend time with a horrible mother like me.''

Cassidy beamed. ''Mom you're not horrible.''

At least someone thought Miranda wasn't.

''Promise to never do that again.'' Miranda hugged them both hard.

Miranda's dinner date with Stephen forgotten completely by her.

* * *

The speeches and opening of The Exhibition of Wonders was a huge success. Unveiling the sword to all invited. Hermione pointed out a few magical items and books from Salem.

Harry listened to the intrigued bookworm. ''Harry. Ron. This book was once penned by Tituba.''

Ron wasn't terribly interested in Tituba's old dusty falling apart volume as he saw and waved to Andy.

Flashing light struck The Golden Trio as a feathery quill pen floated forward with a grating voice all three hated.

''Tell me Harry how you feel tonight?''

''Would you say The Ministry was wise to allow this gesture of goodwill and unity despite some protests and cynics within The Ministry being so opposed?''

Rita Skeeter and her quill were known to put words in anyone's mouth that wasn't true or exaggerated.

The pushy quill floated to his nose.

''Do you feel you made your many supporters and captivated fans support certain policies because of your fame and instilling fear with defeating Voldemort?

Tell me, Harry would you call it manipulating the masses to catapult you to legend to surpass even Dumbledore himself?''

Rita's buggy eyes took in The Chosen One. ''Have your eye on being Minister, do we Harry? Give Kingsley the old boot.''

Harry blurted out.

''No comment.''

Andy stepped in blocking the pushy reporter.

Harry Potter's visit to New York would be on every front page newspaper worldwide in a few hours.

* * *

In the lobby of Elias-Clarke, the last person working late left the building.

That redhead assistant clutching a book passing a portly guard and an unsmiling pimply one who bid her to have a pleasant evening. Glared at by the short fat one for talking to _it_.

Emily hailed a cab to Miranda's.

The security man with the nametag Sal started to feel the Polyjuice potion wearing off.

The disguised Death Eaters immediately began feeling their insides started writhing as though they'd just swallowed live snakes, clutching themselves both doubled up, a burning sensation spread rapidly through them to the very ends of their fingers and toes next bringing them gasping to all fours, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over both bodies bubbled like hot wax, hands began to grow, the fingers thickened, painfully prickling on foreheads told them they had reshaped to who they were.

Rodolphous and Rabastan LeStrange.

Rabastan pulled off muggle footwear, his feet were agony in shoes four sizes too small.

''At last. The slop blood is gone.'' Rodolphous hissed, hated muggle rags, wearing an ugly security blazer still.

Rabastan tentively pushed the elevator up button. Both stepped on as if it was unstable and on eggs shells.

To the 18¼ Floor.

Both Death Eaters cast a concealment charm on themselves, slipping in like dark mist, breaking the lock on its entrance.

Rodolphous warned his brother. ''Touch nothing but it.''

If enchanted glass was burglarised proof. The thief might be rendered to go insane and befuddled for Mungo's.

The Ministry was very foolish to allow it to be displayed, it was a sign of unity between Britain and the backwoods Thirteen Colonies rumoured to have been carried by early magical settlers and here it was on loan, unguarded, it wasn't much to look at, this tattered leather book which was as valuable and priceless and said to be as powerful as the Sword of Gryffindor.

Muttering a spell to float to his hand.

Rodolphous impatiently motioned for his brother to follow him, stopping as both stared at the frozen prone lifeless figure of Bellatrix LeStrange before them. On display.

''Bella.''

They had little time, opening a book of spells to wake her. His wife up.

Then the Dark Lord's work would rise again soon.

Yaxley in the aftermath of the battle had found it in the Forbidden Forest fleeing from Aurors.

The resurrection stone.

Rodolphous clutched it as it glowed.

_Later _

Andy was trying to relax in her little apartment but ever since seeing Miranda today, she just couldn't. She'd flipped on the television to watch something to get her mind off those cold blue eyes she hadn't seen in months.

Miranda today looking into her eyes so hatefully. Offkiltered Andy still.

Andy wasn't needed anymore tonight to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione. Sent home.

Wishing she was better at Legilimens for dealing with someone as enigmatic as Miranda, if only she could understand The Ice Queen even just a little, deciding to make herself dinner, none magically.

It was fun today exploring with the twins.

Unpacking the fudge Ron had bought along with chocolate.

She have that for dessert, reading the wrapping. Guaranteed to make you giggle for hours.

Maybe Miranda should try some to lighten up.

Maybe the twins would slip her some.

* * *

''Car are you sure Mom's not going to notice this?''

Cass shrugged. If Mom saw it or their housekeeper they'd freak out and not believe they were fireflies, but it was just so pretty all of them.

They had such beautiful wings like butterflies.

Patricia would want to catch one.

The shopkeeper had sworn the fairies were freshly caught and genuine not Cottingley frauds and he'd told them the proper care and not to let them loose indoors because they get into mischief and his store was not responsible for any damages the fairies inflicted.

Some parents had greatly complained.

Andy hadn't seen the person that spoke with them for a few minutes on the street or loaned them the money to buy the jar of winged creatures, Andy had been too busy with a small crowd that had converged on The Golden Trio in the Lower Manhattan neighbourhood.

All wanting to shake their hands and shooting wand sparks like fireworks at the heroes.

Urged to buy it. At first Car had shrunk back at the stranger's face but they seemed harmless.

''Hello Caroline.''

Knew her name.

Cass took the coins eagerly. Making her purchase.

The stranger beside Caroline perused the books for sale in the cramped shop.

Stopping on one title.

Buying it. Given to her. ''A bit of light reading for you.''

Caroline read the title. 'Curses and Power of Amas Veritas the Many Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus of Coeur.'

Caroline's eyes lifted to no one there.

At home now Caroline was flipping through the book, beginning to read the introduction by one Regan Leonora, as the doorbell rang.

* * *

''Where is it filth?''

The townhouse had been ransacked by them.

The strange home invaders was led by a woman in a corset and with a maniacal hysterical look in her eyes brandishing her crooked wand at the three terrified muggles.

Rodolphous had searched tearing the place apart in rage.

Patricia barked at them. Growling at her.

A swift spell struck the sloppy pet.

Shrinking Patricia to a puppy. Whimpering at the Death Eater. Hiding under a table now.

The Death Eaters had wielded _Incarcerous _on the Priestly household

Held and tied to chairs in the living room. Miranda had read just yesterday about crime rising in her Upper Eastside neighbourhood.

''Better some peace and quiet now as I was saying Muggleslop. Where is it?''

Rabastan with a wand flick broke a vase, Miranda didn't like very much from her first marriage to the twins father.

Miranda bound by magic had tried to offer Harry Winston and Cartier to these people. They'd turned down her Palladium bank card and her silver Porsche as if insulted.

''I don't want your rubbish. I want what you stole from me.''

Voldemort's favourite had been struggling to break her with threats that would make Aurors beg for Aveda Kadevra.

Lifting Legilimency off of Miranda Priestly.

Bellatrix was a skilled Legilimens. Taught by the Dark Lord himself.

This piece of muggledung blocked her without Occlumency.

It was impossible.

The muggle was strong. Could not invade her mind to see where she'd hidden it perhaps, she had a defensive shield on her feelings.

Unable to break into her mind, Bellatrix stomped her foot. What protected her?

Just a Muggle.

Her eyes gleamed crazily. ''A fidelius charm. Very clever Muggle.''

Casting a spell to lift it off her. Nothing happened.

Bellatrix took drastic measures, yanking one twin up by her hair. Running her yellowy nails against the cherubs face.

''Tell Aunty Bella where did your Mother make you hide it!''

Growing impatient with rude terrified non-cooperation Bellatrix threatened all manners of Dark Magic on Cassidy.

''Do you like magic wittle one.'' Patting here sweet little pink cheek.

Cassidy wordlessly nodded scared of Bellatrix.

'' Of course you do. Your filth want to steal it from your betters. Why don't you enjoy mine little one.''

''Please don't hurt her. I don't know or have what you want. Please let her go.'' Miranda watched in horror as Cassidy was levitated up and down to the ceiling like a beach ball.

''Stop you're hurting her.'' Miranda cried out. Struggling to free herself from her binds. Trying to free herself to get to Cassidy.

Cassidy wailed colliding with the chandelier.

''Stop.''

Miranda shook her head desperately. Having no idea what this deranged rotten teeth bitch wanted from her.

She hadn't taken anything from her. Miranda Priestly had no idea why this person thought she had.

Letting Cassidy down.

Bellatrix tried to coax and congeal with threats of Crucio.

Twirling her wand and raking it up Miranda's chest to stop between her blue eyes. Softly childlike spoke to her captive.

''I will count to three. To tell me where it is _you_ thief of Black.'' Screaming in Miranda's face.

''Do you know who I am? I, Bellatrix LeStrange made The Longbottoms beg for befuddlement.''

Miranda had no idea what that was. This lunatic said it with relish.

Longbottoms she knew that name somewhere and not at last week's Met Gala or Ambassador Franklin's reception last month.

Rodolphous made a grotesque face at Miranda, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Rabastan gave a grunt of laughter jeering Bellatrix on. '' Do it Bella like Frank and Alice. Addle her.''

The twins yelled. ''No.''

Bellatrix spoke. ''Three.'' Raising a wand at Miranda.

The doorbell rang.

''Miranda. It's me Stephen you better have a good reason for standing me up at Daniel tonight.''

* * *

A smoke alarm blared. Waving a dishcloth up.

Andy was just stirring her burnt stir fry in a wok as she heard it, grabbing her wand. Pawing at her windowpane on her fire escape.

Meeting eyes with a Tabby cat.

''McGonagall.''


	5. Chapter 5

Andy stared at McGonagall as a cat.

''Do let me in Ms Sachs.''

Right. Andy unlatched her window as the tabby slipped inside.

Minerva reformed to herself. Square glasses perched on her nose, looking the same way when Andy had first met her months ago.

Meeting McGonagall for the second time.

It had all started on a night out with Nate.

_Andy splashed her face with water in the restaurant basin, this was such a stupid idea. Meeting Nate to talk. Try and salvage what they had. She had just started at The Mirror. _

_Andy was doing the most mundane by lines. Writing at the Mirror wasn't what Andy wanted now. Part of Andy considered moving back to Ohio._

_Andy had seen her ex-boss tonight at the same restaurant when Nate touched her shoulder. Guided to their table near the window._

_Nate watched Andy watch her._

_Bothered half the evening by a pair of oddly dressed seniors who were on vacation not knowing how to use a camera. Golden oldies from Boca named Ira and Ruby._

_Andy showed them kindly. How to take a picture. Clicking a holiday snap for them._

_They were annoying their waitress by demanding butterbeer as their drinks order._

_Over appetizers Andy knew this wasn't going to work with Nate._

_Nate knew it too. Andy didn't love him. He'd made Andy almost choke on her sip of water, with not that but something else he said._

_Upset Andy had to excuse herself to the bathroom. _

_Nate was wrong. She was not in love with Miranda. Nope. Miranda was spiteful and vindictive…cruel and she had those blue eyes one wanted to fall into like that night in Paris between them. _

_Andy had just wanted to put her arms around her. Just hold her…press her lips to hers and just…oh hell, Andy did ache to kiss her._

_Mickle. Muckle. Over Chateaubriand with Nate, discovered she was repressing her true sexual preference. That preference only being a snide silver haired beauty._

_Shaking her head. No. No. Andy did not want to brush silver hair out of Miranda's tearstained face and kiss The Ice Queen. Her vicious Boss. Runway's resident dragon unless Andy wanted to have her writing career shredded and start writing jingles for toilet paper commercials. _

_Or start a fulfilling future job asking. ''Will you have fries with that order?'' or work at a servo because that would be the only type of employment options, she'd be able to find if she acted on this attraction she had for Miranda. _

_If she tried anything close to romancing she'd probably be banished to humdrum Ohio._

_A voice said. ''That isn't very Gryffindor.''_

_Looking around the empty bathroom. Andy checked the stalls. No one was in here. So how?_

_Shaking it away, Andy missed a reflection in the bathroom mirror._

_Coming back to her table. Andy blinked in the soup bowl was a face. Looked again, she saw nothing. _

_What was in that Bordeaux, Nate ordered? _

_An off vintage year for hallucinations._

_Or this was it, it finally hit her as she realises she's in love or lust for Miranda Priestly and she has a complete mental breakdown._

''_Nat I'm not in love with Miranda Priestly that is crazy.'' Andy spoke lowly in case, Miranda with her sonar hearing heard._

_Nate shaggy brows frowned at Andy. ''I know you love her. Don't, just don't Andy. Try to deny yourself who you should be with. I hope you get her. Because she's right over there and hasn't taken her eyes off us.''_

_Paying for their meal, he bent his face to Andy's and kissed her with a kiss of goodbye._

_Andy didn't stop or go after him. Remained just seated watching Nate walk away._

_Andy grumbled to herself dawning on her, she was in love with Miranda. _

_How in hell did that happen?_

_Now what was she going to do about it?_

_Over Paris. _

_Andy couldn't exactly send flowers to her mercurial boss. With a corny card saying 'could we put Paris behind us and oh Miranda by the way I'd like to date you.' _

_Or walk over right now and join her for dinner._

_Yeah Sachs that would really get a reaction from La Priestly._

_Plonk down in front of her. And do what… _

_Spying in the silver cutlery at Miranda. If Miranda was watching her, she was doing a perfect job of ignoring Andy._

_Just like old times at Runway._

_Being in love with Miranda was a recipe for disaster._

_If Andy said she was. Miranda would probably laugh at her or destroy her._

_Andy was about to get up to go and see her. No one was with Miranda. Unsure as she got up, she'd just say. ''Hello or Good Evening Miranda.'' As normally as possible._

_Yup not one word of. 'I love you.'_

_Miranda dinner companion arrived as Andy almost approached. Male. Really good looking. He was exactly who belonged in that chair at that table for two with Miranda._

_That was Andy's cue. Not meant. Ducking away before seen by both._

_Andy knew it was time to leave._

_Walking home, thinking of how best to approach Miranda, not tonight though, maybe she'd call Nigel, Andy didn't notice two people following her._

_Turning a key to her apartment building entrance door. _

_Andy was struck with a stunning spell between her shoulders. That could have felled a troll._

_Her head felt like it had been cleaved in two. Andy woke and almost had a heart attack. Suspended from the top of the Brooklyn Bridge, blinking her eyes and making out the couple from Boca. _

_Ira and Ruth._

_Poked with a whooshing thin stick hard._

_A strange sensation tickled over Andy._

''_Carries no wand like a mudblood.'' _

''_We must be certain it is Black's cur.''_

_Andy's shirt was ripped, sliced by a blade that glistened as its point pricked her skin._

''_She is of the blood traitor's we should call the others.'' Pressing his arm. Andy made out a skull tattoo._

_Harsh nasty voices as Andy witnessed Ira and Ruth in her ugly sundress changing to a pair of burly men in robes._

_Spat at._

''_Avery let's play with it.'' Mulciber urged. _

_Andy's mouth was sewn shut. Heard one word. ''Crucio.''_

_The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that Andy no longer knew where she was, it was like white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin._

_Mulciber smiled __inflicting excruciating pain on this long searched for hidden blood traitor's seed._

_Forgetting purity of blood. Sullying the Most Noble House of Black by having this puny whelp._

_Andy blacked out in agony._

_Missed jets of streaming light hurtling towards them._

_Then later she met who saved her, McGonagall._

''_Easy now.'' Minerva helped support injured Andy Sachs in her door. _

_Andy was sore and in her apartment._

''_Who are you?''_

''_I am Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts.''_

_Straightening Andy's clutter from her bed. Andy saw magic._

''_Hogwarts?!''_

_This wasn't real. Couldn't be real. This was impossible._

_It was a book. A series of books Andy greatly enjoyed. _

_Andy had read them loyally._

''_This is crazy.'' Andy looked down at her scorched clothes and this twitching from torture said it wasn't a dream or a nightmare. _

_It happened._

_Minerva's wand between Andy's eyebrows was real._

_A wand that measured __9 1/2" long, made of __fir__, and had a __dragon heartstring__core__. A fine wand that was utmost suitable for __Transfiguration__._

''_We have much to discuss in the morning. This is from Snape's private stores.''_

_Handed a vial of dreamless sleep. Andy swallowed the purple liquid. It tasted awful, wiping her tongue with a paper towel._

_Felt drowsy instantly._

_Minerva watched Andy's lids droop._

_Flicking her wand so Andy drifted to fall to her bed._

_Minerva turned to a cat to perch and guard her goddaughter. Watching over her as Andy was in deep enchanted sleep._

_Present_

''Something has happened you must come with me.'' Minerva's stern features looked worried.

Andy grabbed her jacket. Andy had just got her license.

Minerva had asked Wilkie Twycross, Ministry of Magic official and Apparition Instructor to teach Andy, it was harder than driving lessons with her dad at sixteen.

Andy patient instructor was not amused when she made them appear in Bangkok, Thailand she'd been thinking about having Thai for lunch.

Told Andy one had but to recall _The Three D's_: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely _determined_ to reach one's _destination_, and move without haste, but with _deliberation_.

Apparating together. Andy's heart was beating fast. What happened to Miranda?

To 129 East 73rd Street and Lexington Avenue of Manhattan.

_The Townhouse_

Emily was on the stoop. Dazed and hyperventilating.

Magic was not real.

Clutching something squirming in her lap.

''Mi-Miranda and the twins...

''Emily!'' Andy rushed forward.

The in shock redhead who was chalk white pointed inside.

Andy heart stopped at the Dark Mark over Miranda's home.

No. No. No. Please don't be dead. Andy begged. Her heart in her throat.

The Priestly's had been taken.

Abducted as Andy ears were filled with Bellatrix's voice as if she was rasping it in her ear. ''Last of Heir of Black.

Bring us what was taken from The Black Vault and the Methuselah madea ring of Old Hag Hathesepault keeps who resides in a Hangman's tree for their freedom in thrice days at dawn or those of your heart will perish.'' Drawing out. ''Most painfully.''

Sending a chill down Andy's spine.

Harry Potter had seen it from the hotel. Rushed to it.

The Dark Mark looming in the Manhattan sky.

Magical Manhattan was in panic at Voldemort's mark.

Hermione and Ron heard Bellatrix's voice speaking of ransom.

McGonagall called Andy to see this.

Stepped inside.

Casting a spell to see what happened.

All watched it like blurs of the Death Eaters imprint on Miranda's home. Gripping her wand at ghostly Bellatrix and two others terrifying them. Miranda and the twins.

Minerva covered her hand on Andy's wand hand.

''Magic with emotion is most unpredictable.'' Feeling Andy's fledgling new magic pulsing in anger.

Andy turned as the scene evaporated like dust. Her brown eyes met _his_.

''Stephen?''

Andy saw Stephen Tomlinson.

What was Stephen doing here?

Was he still in Miranda's life? Certainly looked like it.

Hadn't they divorced months ago?

Miranda didn't.

Miranda hadn't.

Taken him back.

Hot nasty thoughts curled in Andy at him here. Squashing them down, Andy tried to be friendly to someone she thought was a total man-child jack off.

Who was very addled from LeStrange's torture, Andy tried to muster sympathy.

Andy grumbling try Crucio. Stephen.

Stephen looked at Andy blankly. ''Who am I?''

Pulling at his tie confused like a little boy.

Miranda's husband was addled.

''It's like Lockhart.'' Ron muttered.

Warily watching the confused Stephen Tomlinson skipping and clapping his hands. It was worse than a Cheering Charm. Minus the nose tweaking and humming.

Bellatrix LeStrange had done a number on someone she considered far beneath her.

Made Stephen into a simpleton.

Minerva took charge of puppy Patricia. Hagrid had experience with Fang. Swished to Hogwarts where the St. Bernard would be safe.

With Hogwarts gamekeeper and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures.

Stephen was to be sent to St Mungo's for safe keeping. To be placed in the Janus Thickey Ward for spell damage at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. That ward knew and could treat Bellatrix's spell damage the best.

His case was likely irreversible.

The Longbottoms had been incapacitated and befuddled for years.

Both showing no signs of recovery.

Paperwork would be worked out between both healthcare systems. St Mungo's promised it would cover the sick muggle.

Andy saw the carnage The Death Eaters had inflicted on Miranda and the twins home. Picking up a framed photograph of smiling Miranda and Cass and Car, amid the wreckage.

Wiping it off with her sleeve.

Her Department would have a heck of a job obliviating neighbours to think it was a gas explosion from a boiler and patching the townhouse up to the way it was originally.

Andy stopped Sharples from obliviating Emily's mind. Just in time, it was so strong it could hurt her seriously.

''Are you violating a direct order on proper procedure that has been set down for hundreds of years when dealing with a muggle witness of magic.''

Andy wouldn't back down. ''Yes. I am. Demote me to handling or feeding mail room owls.'' Holding her wand in front of him with Emily behind her.

''You know what Sharples I am giving my notice.''

''Fine. You are stripped of your position. No compensation for insubordination of duties. Do not expect a glowing reference.'' Sharples stormed off to direct his staff to go door to door for any witnesses to the attack. A loose fairy bit his ear.

Quit.

Andy didn't care.

Harry had heard Bellatrix say it.

Who was the last of Black?

Andy opened her mouth to explain to Harry everything.

''Harry.'' Hermione got his attention. ''Look.''

It was there. Watching them. Shyly grazing. Pearlescent in form. Wispy across from them.

Like that cold night in the Forest of Dean when Harry first saw it.

A doe.

It couldn't be.

Author's Note: Thank you Guest, Noddybobble, Perks321, JH728, EvilAngel26,Moonlight, Nightwing and Awayfan for all the kind appreciated reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Following the doe.

It guided them deeper into Central Park.

Lost sight of it.

Circling around. Maybe it was Death Eater trick. Or an ambush.

Harry murmured out.

''Nox.''

Lit wispy fluctuations on their wand tips. Flickering in the breeze of the dark parkland.

Andy saw him first.

Severus Snape in black billowing robes and cloak stood watching them.

''Mr. Potter. Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley.''

Onyx eyes flickered on his former students' two companions. Andy stood next to Emily.

'' Ah a Black. And you are?''

Emily who was still pale from the townhouse splitting open with magic and seeing her boss abducted in front of her, stammered out. ''Emily.'' Extending her hand out.

Snape repeated frowning at the skinny redhead. ''Emily.''

Not taking her hand. ''Charlton.'' Emily finished, giving her last name to him. Snape had a cruel way of making you feel like an idiot. As Harry well knew just by a raised inky brow.

''My immense joy to have you along. I am Snape.''

It was Snape alright not an Inferi. Same snarky nature.

''Snape.'' Emily repeated, knew that name from the Harry Potter books. O-okay.

Emily was taking all of this better than Andy hoped. She didn't need a Valium.

''Emily I can take you home.'' Andy offered kindly.

''No Miranda and the twins have been taken I want to help.'' Emily said determinedly.

Andy could see Emily meant it.

''Alright.''

Harry took in Snape alive. How? Saw him die. By Nagini biting his neck.

Snape briskly answered Harry's thoughts. ''Potter I will share with you how I survived at another time but we must find what Bellatrix seeks.''

Hermione's brilliant mind concluded to herself. Snape must have drank The Draught of Peace or an anti-venom potion to counteract poison.

Snape gave a small smile at Granger's brilliant mind. ''At least one of Potion students paid attention in my class even if it is _a know it all_ Gryffindor.''

Ron's smartass thought earned him a curl of lip from their feared Potions Master.

That Nagini's venomous bite wasn't fatal because of Snape already being so full of such a bitter acerbic taste.

They had three days to find what Bellatrix wanted in ransom.

As they made their way to find a Hag who lives near a tree.

Andy was being given all manner of job suggestions by Ron.

''Ghoul no Troll Hunting. Bill could put in a good word at Gringotts for Curse Breaking. Andy do you speak Gobbledegook?

Andy shook her head she took conversational Spanish in high school.

''Do you like pyramids, Andy?'' Ron asked her.

Andy shook her head.

Noticing strange things were happening all over the city, looting, fires and a building collapse. All knew what was behind it.

Death Eaters. Terrorising Manhattan.

Andy saw Sharples Department's cover-ups as they passed a shop window with breaking news on a trains levitating in Grand Central.

McGonagall had to return to Hogwarts as Headmistress. Kingsley had called her to an emergency Ministry meeting. Possibly to recall The Order of the Phoenix.

Minerva offered, Hogwarts as sanctuary should they need it.

Hugged Andy tightly as she flooed.

Andy took them back to her apartment to gather what she needed. Thankfully Andy didn't have a doorman. Explaining Snape in robes and a cloak.

Andy began stuffing the small spun glass ball into her pocket. Emily shakily sipped on a cup of herbal tea.

Andy really should learn a spell to have always full fridge. Ron was trying a soda. Complaining the can didn't do anything.

Snape rigidly made them repeat Bellatrix's exact words.

''This hag or ring, I have never heard of.''

Andy stuffed a rucksack with a few things she'd find useful and something that had been left to her a vial of memories.

Andy held it. ''Snape do you know how to make this work. To take me…us to where it unlocks''

Holding a key out.

Snape long pale fingers took it.

In his palm, turning the ornate key Snape read. "_En stirps nobilis et gens antiquissima Black.__ Toujours Pur. Smaller writing warned only blood or true friend of Black may open and enter._

A Latin inscription which meant. _Behold the offspring of noble birth and the nation of the most ancient of Black. _

Snape warned the older branch of Black that came with Hessian Princes to the Colonies of the sacred twenty-eight were known for protecting their property with dark curses.

Vindictively.

Andy shook her head, her line were not very neighborly and kind.

What Hermione suggested, Snape disputed. ''Alohomora will not work.''

Andy was shown by Severus to hold it in midair as shards flew forming a doorway.

Stepping over the front step of her home.

The Blacks had a home in the Colonies.

It was a journey into Andy's past.

Entering one of her homes. For the first time.

Stepping timidly into a place Andy had never seen before.

Her home.

* * *

Andy flipped through another useless book, felt like banging it against her head in frustration, The Black Library had so many books. It could take decades to read them all.

Dejected at finding it. It had to be here somewhere.

Needed to find the answer to free Miranda and the twins.

Andy read one notation in The History of Blacks that made her still, with what she read. Curses.

Hermione read voraciously. Ron was still on his first one. Harry snapped shut another volume. Snape had a history of magical objects of the 12th Century under his nose, he had nine more volumes to read.

Emily found a passage on Methuselah but it was vague as Andy's work at The Mirror.

Just wonderful it had been stolen four times throughout the ages and may have sunk in the Titanic.

Andy wasn't attempting in diving those depths. Even if she ate a salad of Gillyweed. A years' worth.

Grindalwald was rumored to have sought it.

The House of Black was quiet, empty and dusty.

The portraits were sleeping in there frames.

A smooth voice interrupted as Andy groaned reading about one Black died of laughing to death poisoned by Alihotsy(also known as the Hyena tree) is described as a magical tree, the leaves of which can induce hysteria and uncontrollable laughter.

Succumbed to hysteria.

Andy was just scanning a page how one Black wanted to keep the Felix Felicis greedily to himself and tried, declaring a battle of wands for the lucky elixir.

He was unlucky. Gored by a fifteen hands male unicorn in battle.

''Perhaps my last descendent belongs in the house of duffer heads Hufflepuff.''

Phineas Nigellas portrait in Blakeley green took in his lacking and prepossessing last heir.

Stroking his beard measuring Andy shrewdly.

''There is an easier way to find the answer young ninny Black.''

Andy was on the verge of giving this condescending unctuous portrait a hand gesture.

''Beckon your family hands.''

Andy looked blank. Hands? What did he mean?

''Call your elf.''

Huh?

Phineas explained to Andy. ''The House of Black have elves, my slow dragged up and thickly stunted muggle raised lack witted last of my noble blood...My sister Elladora would break her wand in shame at having such an descendent as you…

Andy had just read about one of her noble charming relations. Great Aunt Elladora who instituted the policy of cutting off the heads of the family house-elves and mounting them on the wall once they became too old to carry a tea tray.

Beheading elves. Andy shuddered.

''friend to muggleborns…hidden, learning their ways…'' Andy ignored Phineas's insults.

She had an elf. Would not be like one Black in The Middle Ages who used elves as poison tasters. Andy couldn't read a passage on how Black nobles put elves in their place at the Guillotine.

''Go on. Do take your time. Gambol orders at your own leisure pace, Muggle reared.''

Andy called out. ''Elf.''

Nothing. ''Please elf come serve.'' Snape suppressed a chuckle at Andy's call.

A pop.

Harry greeted Kreacher and a smaller one. Bowing with noses to floor. Andy stopped them from groveling in submission, knowing Hermione's view on elves and her SPEW.

The smaller one who was cleaner. Its name was Merryflames.

Both served Andy's father.

Andy asked both. Very politely. Heard Phineas snicker how her ancestors would break their wands saying please and thank you to elves.

They knew.

Of what Bellatrix sought.

Andy had an idea. Sent Kreacher to do it for her.

''Find them if you can.''

Kreacher's ears flapped back. Listening to Andy's words.

''I will serve this Miranda Priestly and her children. Even if she be Muggle as if the noble blood of Black ran in hers veins.''

Harry, Hermione and Ron had never seen Kreacher look so happy.

Bowing his crooked nose to Andy's shoe. Andy added to Kreacher. ''Only answer to them. No other. Not Bellatrix or the Malfoys I forbid it.''

Andy felt a little better sending Miranda her elf.

''Here.'' Andy handed something Minerva gave her.

''Give this to only them.'' Took it from Andy. Tugged at the knee by the smaller one, who looked up at Andy imploringly.

Wanted to go with Kreacher as a pair. Needed Andy's permission.

''Tell Miranda. Cassidy and Caroline we will free them.''

Andy promised this.

* * *

Cassidy was trying to see where they were. Almost just a little further, slipping down, Miranda caught Cass, both landing in hay in a cell. Car was trying to make a fire from Brownies she hadn't learned that part yet.

It was freezing tonight.

Miranda had called and called but no one came.

These criminals had looted her purse. It was a Hermes. They'd come by to taunt and stare muttering how she and her children reeked and her stench offends their noses.

Hoarsely told their captors the Geneva code on prisoners.

Brought a bowl of lumpy food by a pockmarked leering guard. It had worms in it.

Two named Avery and Mulciber came to stare at them like they were behind a cage in a zoo.

Spat at Miranda. ''Vermin.''

Rubbing her arms shivering, she'd wrapped the twins up in her cashmere bathrobe.

If only when Miranda grew up so poor she'd learned how to pick a lock.

They also were damp because wherever they were, waves hit the walls and the wind blew in howling.

Miranda saw a lone candle flickered dimming out to pitch black darkness.

Nooo. Hated the dark.

This was scarier then that rainy afternoon in the alley being chased and cornered. Almost hurt by two older boys.

No dog now. To protect her.

Saw a flicker of something brush her nose. Felt a touch on her nose bridge, Miranda focused her eyes at it. It had tennis ball size eyes on her.

Touched again.

Flitters of light filled the cell as Miranda made out what it was. There were two of them.

Almost screamed.

Both creatures muffled her with sparks that flew out of long twig like spidery fingers to her now silent gagged with elf magic mouth.

Wide blue eyes stared at them.

Car and Cassy woke and saw them.

Elves.

Made to touch one. Miranda found her voice. ''Caroline. Cassidy. No.''

Both bowed almost groveling with noses pressed to the cell hay floor.

After seeing what _she_ did to Patricia and later to Stephen. Miranda was however crazy it seemed and was, saw and knew this was magic.

''We pledge ourselves to serve you.'' Kreacher haughtily rasped.

He had his orders.

Merryflames peeked at them shyly. Behind Kreacher.

Car blurted out. ''Did Harry send you both.''

''Our Mistress sends us to you.''

Cassy demanded. ''Who is your Mistress?''

Merryflames strange lilt. ''the last Black.'' Not being able to help herself, warmed the cell without ordering her to do so. Snapping her fingers.

The cell felt like an oven.

That was better.

Kreacher twisted his mouth in disapproval at Merryflames presumption. Just because she resided upstairs once.

Serving only the secret wife of Black made her think way too highly of herself.

Miranda pleaded. Came to knee level but both elves were firm, could not free them.

What use were they then. Miranda made them shrink back at her icy tone.

Maybe she could somehow make them go to the authorities. The NYPD.

Miranda pursed her mouth and tell the NYPD what, we're being held by crazed magical criminals.

Sardonically oh the police would really get on it, told by elves.

This was making her scared, not knowing what to do.

Saw the white haired in a nightgown muggle's face fall, beginning silent tears.

''Hush. Miranda of Priestly … Merryflames handed her a handkerchief. ''we can… though bring you comfort and warmth of our Mistress.''

Miranda accepted the lace.

Wanting to impress them. Show off a little.

Making the cell more habitable.

Merryflames didn't fear Bellatrix Black preventing it, her wonders of Black hospitality, her true late Mistress's magic was far more powerful than that pure blood crazed loon.

Nasty evil child. Bellatrix was.

Her Master's cousin was the nastiest playmate.

Remembered her well from holidays. So was the paler one. Narcissa.

Swore both would protect these three that the last Black loves.

Socks seemed to be there only fear. Cassidy had to take off hers because they were wet.

Both begun to wail. That they were good elves. Not to free them. Not to teach them proper shame.

Promising Miranda and the identical redheads to iron their hands or hit and bang heads harder against cabinets and commanded both to stop. Both did.

Rubbing her arms from wearing just a nightie, Miranda slumped down into hay.

They were imprisoned and she had elves.

This wasn't a delusion.

Had lots to tell her therapist Dr Epstein this month. Usually it was about her inability to trust and trust love, being disappointed in love. Being hurt by love.

There was Stephen.

Not having enough time for her girls. Pressures of her job as Editor but this evening kidnapped by lunatics who called her and her daughters vermin took the cake on stress.

Angry at herself.

Miranda didn't know what to do? How to fix this? Hated being so unsure and helpless.

She was the Ice Queen of Seventh Avenue.

Miranda Priestly always knew what to do in any situation.

Right now she honestly didn't know how to get out of this.

With a snap of fingers, the elves charmed blankets and food to appear for the three of them. Blushing at thanks from them as Merryflames fussed with serving The Priestly's.

* * *

Kreacher and Merryflames popped away as they heard steps coming.

Making their magic dissipate so Death Eaters wouldn't know of them being here.

Like a bucket of ice water dumped over Miranda's head.

Rodolphous brandished his wand at Miranda. ''Come.''

Drenched. Miranda was dragged out of her cell. Fighting him. She was not leaving her daughters. Looped around the waist, Rabastan held Miranda firmly.

Rodolphous shot a length of cord on her wrist from his wand tip.

Miranda heard them.

Bellatrix had rallied them. All of Voldemort's former followers.

Pushed into the room of Death Eaters.

Rookwood stepped forward cordially.

''Miriam Princhek.''

Freezing, Miranda hadn't heard her real name in years.

Staring around the room at all of them.

Trepidatiously Miranda nodded at him and saw Bellatrix standing near a mantle, idly examining her nails with a dagger.

''She's a muggle. Rook.''

Oily Augustus Rookwood shook his head. ''Yes in away but not fully Muggle more like Halfblood.''

''Her. Halfblood?''

Bellatrix placed her wand tip to her chin disbelieving Old Rook. In hiding from pesky Aurors it had made him crazy.

''Miriam your Aunt, was she named Eileen?'' Rookwood smiled coldly as Miranda spoke lowly.

''Yes.''

''Who we know as mother to a certain blood traitor. A Potions Master.''

Miranda blinked yes her Mother's sister was named Eileen. Her Aunt. She'd never met her, or her Uncle Tobias. Even on holidays.

Miranda recalled they lived on Spinners Lane. No Spinners End, Miranda remembered suddenly.

Her Aunt and Uncle had a son, Miranda thought. Miranda had never met him.

Her mother was very secretive about her family.

''She's Snivelly's cousin.''

Circling soaking wet Miranda incredulously. Poking Miranda's cheekbone with her wand.

Bellatrix looked elated which meant any manner of danger could happen. ''I should just Avada Kedavra her now. I'll send pieces of her to the last of Black. Potions cuttings size.''

Barking laughter filled the room.

''I'll jar her filthy blue eyes and box her tongue. I like removing parts of Muggles but I love more hurting and maiming traitors to my Lord.''

Rookwood sobered Bellatrix and the others.

''No.''

Stepping in front of Bellatrix advancing.

'' Bellatrix she will help me brew. Her mother was as masterful at potions as Zygmunt Budge.''

Rookwood knew Miriam's mother was a meticulous potions maker and once a Slytherin.

Miriam's mother was once invited to be part of Slug Club.

Rookwood knew she'd graduated with Outstanding in OWLs and Highest marks in N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts.

''Well what do you say Miriam of Snivelly's, to brewing with Rook? If you try to poison us.'' Bellatrix's dark threatening eyes pierced fearful blue.

Miranda swallowed her fear down. ''I need my glasses.''


	7. Chapter 7

Rabastan brought Miranda her glasses but would not hand over his muggle trophy, Miranda's $6000 dollar designer bag. He had dispersed the rest of the contents around to his fellow Death Eaters.

Miranda wished to herself, if only she could get her hands on the mace spray inside it.

Nott whined handing over Miranda's wallet with her twin's baby pictures as Bellatrix threatened to slice off his grubby thieving fingers for not looting from a dirty Halfblood. No for having no shame touching and keeping a half-blood's belongings.

Fought over Miranda's atomiser and her compact.

Shoved into a room to brew, Miranda blue eyes took in jars and jars of wiggly, slimy substances and crushed powders and glassed insects. Holding one to her eye. Almost dropped it.

Some type of eyeballs.

Her mother made potions. Was. Had been a potioneer.

Miranda shook her head. Her mother before she died, cleaned houses.

Had been told by Rookwood to make Veritaserum. Strongest dose. Whatever that was, Miranda had no idea or clue what Veritaserum was exactly?

Miranda wasn't half bad in a kitchen, she could boil water and cook decently but that was just making soufflé or Cassy and Cary's favourite dish.

Not potions.

Opening her wallet to her mother's faded photo. Staring down at it. What was she going to do?

Why didn't her mother ever tell her of magic? About her being magical. Which meant she was magical too.

Heard a low groan. Turning in the dim cramped room.

Miranda saw them tied to a chair.

Miranda's eyes wide in wonder at them. ''You.''

The Unspeakable moaned again.

''You're hurt.'' Using her sleeve to wipe away blood. ''What did they do to you?''

Dabbing at a long smoking slash.

Miranda remembered the last time she'd seen them, in the snow. Her friend. When she was a child, who still was wearing that strange necklace. That intrigued her.

''Miranda that jar with gold in it, bring it to me.'' Searching the shelves for a small bottle of molten gold.

Miranda read the label. Félix Felicis.

''Wait tell me your name first?'' Miranda was curious.

''It's Regan. Miranda you must trust me. No. This is not for me.'' Miranda made to press it to Regan's lips.

''You must drink it.''

Miranda shook her head she wasn't drinking any strange liquid. Period.

Regan the Unspeakable insisted. Miranda was obstinate. Refusing flat out to swallow it.

Tried to tempt and pique Miranda's curiosity.

The Ice Queen did not care if it was liquid luck.

Miranda was only persuaded to consider drinking it when Regan offered her something that made her do so without any argument.

''I'll tell you more of your Mother.''

Miranda held the gold bottle between two fingers and lifted it to her lips. Swallowing.

* * *

Andy had been told by Kreacher and Merryflames where the hag that lived in a Hangman's tree was, here in the city, called the Hanging Tree located at the Northwest corner in Washington Square Park.

All they had to do was find a hag.

Andy spied a few bag lady's shaking her head. On the benches they were grubby but not hags.

Snape waved his wand. Magic was here. Just concealed. ''Perhaps Hathesepault the hag is shy.''

Andy thought she felt it a little. Running along her arm like goosebumps.

''Thief!

An alarmed shrill cry.

''Take that silly twig out of my face.'' Saw the hag and someone mugging her.

''You! Shotten' shriveled wand, troll bottom kissing…

All of them, saw the accosting thief.

Pale hair and self-serving.

''Draco Malfoy.''

Snape cast a spell to snare Malfoy who dodged it rushing through the park. Swirling away in a quick swoosh of darkness.

Leaving them.

''That slimy git.'' Ron declared. ''That foul ferret has done some low crap but mugging a wrinkly defenseless hag with her shopping.''

Helping the ruffled hag up who was still upset and barbarous, muttering she was moving back to safer places for her like Woolwich or the Tower Hamlets.

Staring at Andy and The Golden Trio with huge eyes. Rubbing them. ''Stone and stiffen dem crows. It's you.''

Not at Harry Potter but at Andy Sachs.

Draco had taken the ring they so needed. '' Never me mind. Winjy Malfoy. He's due a good goofering.''

Had a curse in mind for him. Ron hoped permanent baldness.

Andy had to ask her.

''How do you know me?''

Hathesepault the hag smiled and Ron was surprised she had teeth. Holding her shopping bags. ''Likkle Missy Black, you look just like your mother. Serilda.''

Ushered into her tree.

The hag's hospitality was similar to Hagrid's. One knew they were welcome inside. Put the kettle on and luckily for them her tea and cakes didn't cause tooth loss. Like Hagrid's baking did.

Her tree was more spacious then one would expect for residing in a 350 year old elm.

''Same Black wild hair.'' Patting Andy's burnt chestnut hair.

Gripping Andy's wrist. ''Same getting into things over their reckless heads.'' Harry smiled he had a feeling she meant Sirius's Padfoot ways.

''You knew my father and my mother?''

Studying Andy closely.

''I was a witness at your parents wedding. Walburga was furious they eloped.''

Pressing her fingernail to her forehead. Andy watched it, a memory wisp into a jar.

''Here child.''

''I also helped your daddy once when I lived in Brixton.''

Hathesepault wished she could be more help to them, catching Andy's arm firmly.

''Serilda saw in your daddy, a brave man. They both were a stormy and starry eyed pair. No matter what darkness The Blacks are and you think or believe, Serilda was the light that shone in him. Always.''

''What he had in him you have in you.'' Pressing Andy's heart.

''Here now this for all of you.''

Given a gift of six glorious wishes. Sternly told not to use them up unwisely. Looking at Ron as she spoke.

Left the hag sprinkling hot foot powder for anymore trespassers.

Andy cussed Malfoy thanks to him, now they had nothing.

How were they going to save Miranda?

Snape suggested they learn what was taken from The Black vault.

Perhaps if they could discover what it was that was stolen, somehow make a duplicate. It might fool Bellatrix.

Hermione shook her head. ''Gringotts will never admit to a burglary or any break-in.''

All three remembered there time at Gringotts didn't exactly leave the bank quietly. Breaking open Gringotts roof, riding on a dragon was on the front page. The goblins would have looked like fools to deny it.

Andy didn't want to leave the city. Snape almost smiled at her.

''No. We will be visiting the New York branch of Gringotts.''

Snape borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, since he was supposed to be dead.

Walking up to the Wall Street entrance. Andy used her bank key of The Blacks. A pair of goblins in pinstripes named Hobson and Bach assisted.

Andy wanted to inspect her vault's contents.

Briskly escorted to the vault door. Andy half listened to how long they'd been established. Sometime in the 1700s.

Given a long scroll of the treasures' it contained.

Emily's mouth dropped open it was huge.

Rooms and rooms of not just gold, all manners of fabled magical treasure that Andy's family had acquired over centuries. Poisoned combs and a necklace that made everyone compliment how beautiful the wearer of it was.

Rolling her sleeves up Andy had Snape call out each item.

Snape reminded Ron and Hermione to touch nothing. Goblin curses. Both remembered _Gemino_ and _Flagrante_ charms.

Warning Emily goblins are very nasty with curses.

Andy could only touch each heirloom and Harry since he was Sirius godson. Considered blood by Sirius.

Emily sneezed at gold dust.

Spied an envelope addressed to Andy between book pages. Plucking it up Emily's hand brushed the book accidently.

Shrieking as if in pain, Emily turned as all of their eyes widened.

''What!''

Andy gulped. Houston we have a problem.

Snape made it worse by snapping at Emily for being a stupid dense muggle. Disobeying by touching something he had specifically said touch nothing in this vault.

Goblin curses were known to be nasty and malicious. This was both.

Emily's hair kept growing.

Ron gathered some red strands up as Snape told Andy to quickly find a pair of enchanted scissors to cut Emily's expanding hair. Which just kept growing longer.

Snipping Emily's auburn hair so it no longer weighed her down. Staring into a silver plate reflection. Emily was not skipping over the moon over her forced haircut.

Sniffing. She was not crying. Snatching a Kleenex from Andy who'd found a scrunched one in her jacket.

''I found this.'' Cutting her red eyes at Snape.

Andy took the envelope addressed to her.

How in the world was this left to her? Tearing open the envelope.

Reading it.

Andy wordlessly tucked the envelope into her jacket, uncapping her wish. Using it.

Wishing for help.

Hoping her gift from a hag could help them get Miranda and the twins back.

* * *

The Unspeakable was untied by Miranda who had to quit trying to work out the knots. Gave up and took a paring knife.

Freed.

Regan rubbed her wrists, supported to her feet by her white haired friend.

''Now let's use that Felix Felicis to escape. Shall we Mir.''

She didn't need a wand to protect, led by wand less Regan who unlocked the door.

Having no idea what one is supposed to feel from drinking bottled luck Miranda followed feeling very emboldened.

They made their way without being discovered to the sleeping twins in the cell. With her hand, Regan cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on a key. Miranda woke Cassy and Car. Took their hands.

Slipping out.

Having no port key and unable to disapparate without alerting the Death Eaters.

Regan strange words like a song. Calling something that was becoming larger in the sky.

Three pairs of blue eyes saw it. Soaring to them.

Prancing to them.

Landing as it reared. Wings flapping.

Stroking its side. Regan helped Miranda onto the flying horse. Handing her Cassidy first and Caroline.

Told it to fly, The Priestly's to safety.

* * *

Andy decided it was best to go back to her apartment and regroup also Ron's stomach was rumbling.

All around New York, Death Eaters were making themselves known, to Andy's horror there were terrible accidents and incidents increasing tonight happening all around the city.

Snape who was being ignored by Emily broke the silence.

''The Death Eaters are pillaging and looting all muggles to instill mass fear.''

Emily saw her first. Millicent with that pale mugger.

Harry wielded a tripping spell of _Impedimenta_ on her as Snape cast a _Levicorpus_ on the fleeing former Slytherin House student.

They'd found Draco Malfoy.

''Let me go Potter.''

Draco snarled at The Boy Wonder, Weasel face and Bushy haired Granger. All of their wands trained on him.

Snape held Draco's wand. Pressing the lit tip to Draco's porcelain cheek.

''Mr. Malfoy tell me why you stole the ring.''

Millicent sputtered out. ''Don't Draco.''

Draco couldn't believe it. Snape survived. His former dour Head of House would surely understand.

Snape had taken the unbreakable vow to protect him.

''They have my mother. Sir.''

Ron summed it up perfectly. ''Like Merlin's pants I trust them especially the ferret.''

Snape had them bound in Andy's kitchen, tied to chairs.

''We must. Attempt to Mr. Weasley.''

Ron grumbled at this idea.

Hermione saw Snape's point. ''Draco has what we need. Ron.''

Ron shook his it was mental to trust Malfoy.

''Potter you owe me and my mother.'' Malfoy reminded, his aristocratic face twisting with scorn at Harry who reluctantly agreed he did. Narcissa saved his life lying to Voldemort in the forest.

If she hadn't lied for Harry.

Pale grey eyes narrowed on Emily and then on Andy.

''Mudbloods don't you dare breathe near me.''

Snape in a flash, grabbed Malfoy by his pampered head. ''Mr. Malfoy you will apologise to her. You will never in my presence utter that word. Ever.''

Emily sputtered out to Snape. ''Thank you.''

Draco began to tell them how his mother was taken.

''Ron!''

''Ronald Bilius Weasley who lives at the Burrow of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon.''

Ron's family knew how to reach him in case of an emergency. Bill's voice drifted in from Andy's toaster oven.

''Ron.''

Ron rushed over to his older brother's face. Bill looked really serious. Ron and Hermione knew in the event of any trouble The Weasley's would gather at Shell Cottage.

''What is it? Is it Mum? Has something happened to Dad?''

''Ron you need to come to Shell Cottage now.''

Bill's face was blocked by his pretty wife. Fleur.

''Ron it is about zee Priestly's.''

Andy interrupted concerned for Miranda and the twins. ''What about The Priestly's?''

Fleur smiled at the brown eyed stranger.

''They are here.''


	8. Chapter 8

_Shell Cottage_

Cassidy and Caroline had read of Bill and Fleur Weasley being good hosts to Harry and his friends once escaping from Malfoy Manor.

It was true. Bill and Fleur were very welcoming to any friends of Harry's.

The flying horse had landed on soft sand and Miranda with her twins only saw one lone lit house on the moonlit beach.

Saw the horse gallop away in flight.

Bill had answered his door. Molly and Arthur's eldest son was once use to strange visitors during the war last year.

Shell Cottage had been a safe house for The Order of the Phoenix.

Fleur also admitted to knowing of Miranda Priestly from reading Runway. Fleur was very interested in muggle things like fashion, though Fleur was not like her father in law, Arthur who had an obsession with collecting all things muggle.

Poor Molly.

Arthur always lied to her still that his garden shed was not bursting with many muggle things like washing machines and other strange items he puttered with.

Just last Christmas, Hermione had given him a set of screwdrivers and a flashlight that he was overjoyed with that all did nothing.

Fleur was very fashionable and had once bought a Runway UK issue once in a muggle newsstand visiting Hermione. Her sister Gabrielle was equally enchanted by Runway's pages.

It was interesting that magic didn't weave such beautiful clothes in Miranda's magazine which did not having moving people inside. That amused Fleur and Gabrielle greatly.

Fleur being Veela was breathtakingly beautiful which made many stare as Miranda watched the blonde witch who could be a model, swish her wand gracefully to serve her guests something warm.

Molly her mother in law was wrong, she made wonderful tea like the English. Bill never complained.

Hearing The Priestly's ordeal with Death Eaters, she offered _Madame Miranda_ two fingers of fire whiskey.

Miranda declined.

Fleur made Honeydukes cocoa for the sweet twins who asked her about competing in the Goblet of Fire and what was it like to participate.

Bill put extra protection on their home hearing The Priestly's had escaped from Death Eaters.

Fleur assured them, her husband was very brave, and Bill had fought Greyback.

Miranda asked who or what was Greyback as Car told her.

''Greyback was a werewolf. Mom.''

Miranda saw on the mantle many photos of the redhead Weasley's and of Fleurs family, one of their wedding day and a new one of their daughter a baby, Victoire.

Wiping her glasses, Miranda definitely saw mermaids lapping in waves in a photo of Bill and Fleur on the beach.

''Our neighbours, Madame Priestly.''

Mermaids and selkies were common sightings to Fleur and Bill.

Shell Cottage was the only cottage for miles in Tinworth, Cornwall. They did not have a telephone, Miranda's own phone had been claimed by those twisted evil criminals.

Death Eaters. Miranda shuddered at the darkness they exuded. Had nothing in them that hinted at goodness.

Worried at how Regan got away from them. If she got away. Miranda hoped with all her heart Regan did.

* * *

Andy and Severus did a side along transatlantic Apparation with Emily who fell to her knees in the wet sand, feeling the exact same way Andy first felt with her instructor. Queasy, offered by Snape a vial to calm her. It was sort of like a motion sickness pill.

Placing his hands around Emily's waist to steady her.

Harry took Malfoy and Ron and Hermione together had a firm hand on Millicent.

Hermione remembered Millicent's pugnaciousness in Duelling Club. Millicent once holding her in a head lock in a class with Lockhart that turned to disorder.

Ron guided all of them to Shell Cottage door and inside.

Ron greeted his older brother and got that dopey grin of apt flirty wonder on his face at Fleur. Still even if she was his sister in law.

Hermione snapped him out of it with an exasperated. ''_Ron_. A little help.''

''Sorry Mione.'' Stunning Millicent again. Bulstrode took two of them to keep a hold of her.

Surprised blue eyes met brown eyes.

_Andrea._

Car and Cassy greeted Andy with a hug that could have knocked her over in its exuberance. Both talking at once to the wet brunette. How they'd been taken by the LeStrange's, met elves who helped them and they flew on a flying horse.

''What are you doing here?'' Miranda demanded icily of Andy.

Why was Andrea here? How was she here? Andrea didn't belong here. Miranda also saw a nauseous Emily.

Andy hadn't expected Miranda's undying gratitude but still, Miranda Priestly didn't have to act like Andy being here and breathing near her was so

''Mom. Andy's magical.'' Cassidy informed her, smiling up at Andy.

Miranda crossed her arms at Andrea's damp figure. Draco interrupted whatever Miranda was about to insult Andy with.

''Princhek muggle, give me what you stole so then I can leave this ugly Weasel hovel.'' Draco's snobby voice demanded of her.

Miranda's icy eyes met Draco's. ''Excuse me?''

Draco swallowed at her cold look at him. Andy knew that look well, Miranda usually exhibited that icy stare to Andy all the time at Runway.

Miranda had never in her life, committed larceny and yet this was the second time she was accused of thievery.

She paid all her bills on time. Parking tickets for Roy and hardly ever used or abused Runway's company card for her own expenses.

''_Princhek?''_

''Is your name Miriam Princhek?'' Snape's smooth voice was not cold to Miranda but warmer.

Miranda took in the taller man with long black robes and pale complexion, cautiously answered him.

''Yes.''

Ron would never have believed it. It was a bet once in Gryffindor dormitory that Snape was hatched from a Hungarian horntail, George and Fred had started that bet during their time at Hogwarts with Lee Jordan.

Would have expected Umbridge also of being birthed by a Horntail.

Snape and Miranda were family, related as cousins. Andy had never seen Miranda act so unMiranda like to anybody.

Fleur and Bill were introduced to Emily. Hermione was the only other muggle Bill and Fleur had met close up, fascinated by her.

Andy shook hands with them.

''Hi. I'm Andy Sachs Black.''

Miranda corrected Andy's last name. She knew it was Sachs not Black. Why was Andrea lying?

Andy corrected Miranda. ''My family name I just discovered is The Black's. Miranda.''

''Which Black?'' Bill asked Andy curiously. ''Sirius's?''

Andy took a breath it was time they know which Black she was from. ''No not Sirius he was my Uncle. I am Regulus's.

Harry shook his head. ''But I thought you said you were of the last of Black's heir Andy?''

Andy sat down across from Harry. ''Sirius was disinherited by his parents so I am from the last heir of the House of Black.''

''Who was your mother?'' Hermione asked Andy.

''Her name was Serilda. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She was an Auror.''

Caroline listened to Andy. ''So you sent us the elves.''

''Sure did.'' Andy supplied.

Andy was pleased at least the twins appreciated Merryflames and Kreacher. Miranda only looked at Andy strangely not saying a word about it.

Cassidy asked. ''Is your Mom alive Andy?''

Andy shook her head. ''No she died.''

''How?''

''Voldemort.''

That was all they needed to know about her Mom, watching her ex-boss talking to Severus, a twinge of envy at how well Snape and Miranda were getting along in Fleur and Bill's living room.

Andy watched Miranda converse with her cousin, touching his arm, overhearing Snape promising to show Miranda photos of her mother's school days at Hogwarts.

Andy almost snorted at his words to Miranda of her mother, being a true Slytherin. Although the Sorting hat took it's time sorting her into which house.

Cassidy and Caroline being related to Snape they took surprisingly well, the twins knew he was a hero. Harry trusted him and both girls were willing to overlook how he was viewed by all Hogwarts students.

Mom was the same way misconstrued by Page Six. She wasn't an icy dragon.

Fleur expanded Shell Cottage to accommodate all their guests tonight. Bill would keep watch as Andy offered to take the later shift.

Draco and Millicent were still wand less and tied up in the living room with _Incarcerous _binds.

Bill later threatened to turn Draco into a ferret permanently and send him to an ermine farm, if he didn't shut his foul fat mouth up about Halfbreeds. Fleur was Veela blood.

Andy relieved Bill around 3 in the morning.

Bill left them. He had to be up by 7 to go to work at Gringotts.

Draco had heard who _she _was, staring at Andy long and hard which made Andy snap at him. ''What?''

''you're the last of Black's?'' Sizing Andy up nastily. ''Regulus's.'' Raising a pale brow at Andy, Draco scoffed.

'' My father said, he was a coward who betrayed the Dark Lord and that he begged for Avada Kadevra.''

Andy wasn't going to let Draco Malfoy get to her. Settling into a chair facing the front door for any intruders, Bill had left Andy a mug of energising coffee to stay awake with.

The mug refilled whenever it was empty, where was it when Andy was Miranda's Starbucks's coffee gopher.

''I also heard your mother was a dirty blood traitor and a mudblood loving slut. Father said she was pulverised when executed after he blinded her as she tried to flee. _Oh_ didn't McGonagall tell you. Andy. Father was there. I could show you. Father once showed me what happens to enemies of The Dark Lord.''

Curling his thin mouth delighted at Andy's discomfort.

''Even her wand wasn't found. Fitting for an Auror pretending to be one of us.''

Andy felt something coursing in her, prickling and burning inside her bloodstream, like cold crimson in her eyes, she wasn't normally prone to losing her temper ever but Draco Malfoy was really pushing her buttons.

Draco felt it slap him with force across his face. No wand magic was rare. Very _rare._ It had to wielded with full intent. This intent was to cause him pain as much as possible. Now Andy knew how Harry felt about Malfoy insulting his mother Lily.

Struck again and again.

Malfoy was a vile…evil…

''_Andréa.''_

''Andréa. Stop.''

Releasing the hold on Malfoy.

Miranda was looking at Andy worried at her behaviour.

''Ask McGonagall about the _Black_ curse, you'll see Andy you can never escape it. The curse, it will fill you.''

Draco spat at her back nastily, bleeding from his lip and nose.

Draco muttered only to Miranda in the living room. ''Striking me will cost you dearly, my father _will_…

Andy didn't give a crap about Lucius Malfoy, breathing hard walking away before she did an Unforgivable on Draco if he said one more word about her mother's death.

''that's right _half-blood_ go after your little girlfriend.''

Girlfriend.

Draco looked at Miranda as if he saw inside her.

He couldn't see it, could he?

It was something Miranda tried so hard to hide it, how she felt about Andrea.

Draco with blood down his face from his nostrils. ''She will leave you again.'' Held Miranda's eyes.

Miranda followed Andy outside onto the beach, her blue eyes saw her ex-assistant, pacing the sand banks.

''Andréa I never want to see you do that again.''

Breathing heavily Andy was still walking irritated on the sand, Draco had egged her on with his nastiness. ''Malfoy deserved it, Miranda. Stay out of it. This has nothing to do with _you._''

Miranda arched an icy haughty brow at Andy. ''Excuse me?'' Turning on her heel briskly leaving Andy. ''Goodnight.''

''Miranda. Wait, I'm sorry.'' Grabbing her arm, gently pressed.

Andy palm brushed Miranda's skin, ''Here you're freezing.'' Pulling off her jacket and placing it around Miranda's shoulders.

''What was he saying that had you so upset?'' Strolling together beside each other.

''Andréa tell me.''

Andy took a deep breath.

''Draco was telling me about when my father was killed and how my mother was killed.''

''By Death Eaters?''

Andy met her eyes in darkness. ''They were Death Eaters.''

Miranda froze.

Andy's parents were Death Eaters like those people she'd experienced tonight.

Picking up some sand letting it blow through her splayed hands.

'' My father was one but he tried to escape his service and was killed and my mother she was a spy an Auror but was later killed.''

Miranda listened to Andy's few words about her parents. Andy deftly changed the subject. ''What do you think it is Malfoy says you stole, Miranda?''

Miranda shook her head, she honestly had no idea.

''I only just discovered I was magical tonight.'' Miranda told Andy.

Andy nodded. '' By Snape.''

Miranda tilted her lovely head at Andy. ''No from the Death Eaters and from Regan.''

She said the name Regan so softly and in such a warm tender tone, Andy had never heard Miranda speak like that before not even to Stephan when Andy would transfer his calls to Miranda when Andy was at Runway.

''Who's Regan?'' Andy tried to sound neutral. Miranda almost sounded taken with this Regan and also attracted. Was she, attracted?

Told by Miranda how Regan saved her and the twins tonight, and how she had helped them escape.

Half of Andy wanted to tell Miranda, she was searching for her as well. Desperately.

''Regan told me about my mother.'' Miranda smiled in the silvery moonlight. ''I owe her everything.''

Andy frowned at Miranda's gratitude.

A gourmet fruit or chocolate basket would suffice, or a generous gift certificate Andy thought was a decent thank you or a gift card.

''What do you know about this Regan?'' Andy demanded of her.

Miranda mentioned knowing her when she was younger.

Miranda didn't like Andrea's suspicious implying tone about her friend. ''Andréa. Regan is my friend. I trust her completely.''

Andy asked her. ''Why?''

The Ice Queen surfaced at Andy. ''Because I do.''

Miranda icily spoke to Andy.

''If I wish to explore a social relationship with Regan I will Andrea. You of all people will not tell me who I befriend. She has helped me before unlike you.''

Miranda never explained herself or her reasons and wasn't about to tonight to least of all Andrea.

_Andrea. _

Miranda didn't trust her at all not with leaving her in Paris.

''Andréa you of all people do I owe any explanations to or my trust.''

Andy was left standing in the moonlight alone looking after Miranda's retreating figure.

* * *

Draco the next morning had to admit he didn't know what it was Miranda had supposedly taken but there were four more things they needed to find in order to free his mother.

Draco had the first item the Methuselah madea ring actually Snape had it now, tucked safely in his inner robe pocket.

Snape's unreadable onyx eyes flickered as he questioned Draco with Legilimency in the kitchen, ignoring Draco's broken nose from Andy last night.

When Ron discovered Andy had done that to Draco, the happy redhead gave her his share of bacon at breakfast. Andy showed Ron how to fist bump.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Andy's behaviour.

Watching Fleur cook Bill's breakfast of black pudding served rare.

Draco told them with a sprinkle of Snape's specialty of Veritaserum potion on his tongue.

Harry had to bite his own tongue with how talkative Draco became under truth serum. Draco wouldn't shut up, becoming gratingly loquacious.

He had to find the shard ring of Cora's blood.

Mundungus Fletcher had stolen it from a dotty old reclusive Minister's abandoned house last year in the war when many magical families fled with the new pro Voldemort ministry and that Mungs had plundered and liberated many treasures from magical homes, Mungs had confessed under duress he had traded it on Knockturn Alley, where it was acquired by Borgin.

This ring was believed to be at Borgin and Burkes.

That creepy old shop of dark magic on Knockturn Alley.

Andy wanted to strangle Draco with who owned the next item, the flame of radiance bracelet. Miranda didn't know why Andy shook her head disgusted at Malfoy's words of who bought it at auction.

Dolores Umbridge.

Andy groaned Umbridge still worked at the Ministry to The Golden Trios chagrin.

Harry and Hermione with Ron would stay with the twins and take shifts with Snape and Emily guarding Draco and Millicent here at Shell Cottage.

Borgin wouldn't know Andy and Miranda.

Snape gave Miranda advice on what Borgin was like, Miranda listened to Severus this Borgin sounded like a long lost relation of Irv Ravitz to her, as Andy insisted she would do this alone.

Miranda insisted she would come with her. Vehemently.

Snape watched Miranda and Andy argue between themselves for a half an hour.

Andy tried to talk Miranda out of it, insisting she didn't even have a wand.

Andy also said she shouldn't come because it was dangerous. Miranda retorted she'd lived in some bad parts of New York City when she came to the States alone at seventeen before Andrea was born.

Snape didn't help by taking Andy's side at how dangerous it was retrieving this fabled ring and instead agreed with Miranda.

Snape gave her galleons to buy a belated one at Ollivanders. She was family she needed one.

Taking Andy's hand tersely which Andy firmly clasped in hers, it was the first time they'd touched in all Andy's times at Runway, their fingertips had many times fleetingly brushed one another's for a moment handing Miranda cups of coffee or The Book as Andy placed her other hand on Miranda's waist telling Miranda not to let go and hold onto her as they flooed from Shell Cottage to Diagon Alley.

Andy didn't want Miranda to feel sick from first time Apparation.

Stepping onto Diagon Alley together, in search of a first wand for Miranda and 13b Knockturn Alley.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda was the pickiest shopper of wands Andy believed Ollivanders had ever encountered, she was shown many choices not one was right for Miranda Priestly.

Most were spry and springy and Andy greatly annoyed Miranda by voicing her absolute surprise and shock at dragon heartstrings not being the right wand core choice for her former feared boss, joked not volatile enough and fiery or feisty for Runway's dragon lady.

Andy sobered at the pursed lips she was given by Miranda who was swishing a wand made of ash and Isolde yew that gave Andy icicle brows.

Ollivanders undeterred by any difficult customer went into his backroom and searched amongst long dusty boxes as he found it, he offered Miranda this one unusual choice of wand.

It was a rarity for wands.

It had been made on order and paid for but never collected, read the label to both of them.

_To Miranda Priestly_

_Use this wand I had made for you_

_From_

_Regan_

Andy was surprised at what it was made of as Ollivanders informed both of them the rare cores used in it and also who this wand was from, silently grumbled of course _it_ was from _perfect_ Regan.

It was a gift to Miranda.

Ollivanders told them it was made especially for her apparently.

Miranda tried it and knew it was a perfect fit in her hand and took it with a rare smile, which Andy knew was for _perfect _save the day Regan.

_Regan. _

Andy was starting to really dislike Miss Wonderful for Miranda.

Ollivanders was relieved to see the back of them as they left his shop.

Andy had to pull a transfixed Miranda away from a window display of self-stitching and weaving fabric creating clothes in a window of a dress robes shop.

Held close to Andy, they walked down Knockturn Alley.

Miranda thought it was the most dingy and grotty area she'd ever walked in with peddlers of the dark arts. Glancing at books by Sinistra Lowe and Barret Fay on Mudbloods from when the Ministry fell to the Dark Lord.

Passing 13A they both entered 13B with a tinkering bell over the door.

Borgin reminded Miranda of an oleaginous used car salesman and Miranda did not like this store it gave her the creeps, both began perusing the shelves of strange odd items.

Browsing as Borgin was busy with another customer.

Both Miranda and Andy saw a stuffed werewolf's head and noticed a covered portrait that's previous owner was a D. Gray along with a cringe worthy Hand of Glory.

Andy grabbed Miranda's hand away from two cursed items, a strangling necklace and a sparkling red vial of fatal poison, Miranda read the sign to herself, perfect for poisoning fruit.

Showing her displeasure at another magical item Borgin sold, a ribbon that if tied around a neck enchanted any nagging wife to a bird. Miranda read swans were a popular choice of avian.

Andy decided not to ever tell Miranda about one of The Black ancestors who had used that same type of ribbon on an abducted bride in the Middle Ages, she was turned to a smaller bird in a cage to carry away.

Miranda nastily wondered if it worked on male spouses who won't sign divorce papers, she thought Stephen would suit a goose or a duck, because it would be probably a lot harder turning old Stevie into the braying jackass he was.

Borgin was suspicious of Miranda and Andy and cross examined them over who had recommended his fine establishment to them, so Andy blurted out the first person's name she could think of.

''Follet. Jacqueline Follet.''

Miranda lips almost curved into a small smile at Andy.

''She's a real witch. French.''

Andy shrugged, catching Miranda's amused eyes glinting right at her. Nigel once called Jaqueline Follet a real bitch in front of Andy in Paris. Andy just rhymed it to witch.

Borgin took in Andy strangely peering at her as if she was lying. ''What may Borgins assist you both with.''

''We're looking for rings. Wedding rings, for both of us. I…'' Miranda interrupted Andy speaking. '' We, my darling.'' Andy hand was taken by Miranda and placed onto her waist.

She let Andy's warm palm curve and rest on her.

''We wish to be shown you're rarest.'' Andy nodded earnestly squeezing Miranda's side.

Andy decided they had to be authentic as a pretend couple.

Miranda stared at Andy for a moment but let her hand slide over Andy's own still on her waist.

Rarest to Borgin meant most expensive.

Borgin stared at both the younger and older strangers to his store. They were a couple, gay like Dumbledore. Borgin raised a judgemental brow at Andy and Miranda.

There were far odder pairs, not meant together like metamorphmagus's and werewolves

Who was he to refuse if they had the unlimited galleons to spend in his shop full of wonders from some of the oldest pureblood families?

Andy had a funny feeling if she and Miranda were really a real couple, Borgin greatly disapproved of them and their fake union.

For Miranda it wasn't ring shopping at Tiffany's or Harry Winston.

Borgin led them to a glass counter of magical rings. Andy lied they were from Montreal as Miranda read french fluently on one reputedly owned by Morgana Le Fay.

Andy saw it first in a glass display, shimmering with light.

''Show us that one.''

''Ah a perfect choice.'' Borgin cooed.

''The shard of Cora blood. Rumoured to be one of a kind, but I am afraid it is not for sale to anyone now as it is on hold for a most generous loyal customer to Borgins.''

''Who?''

Borgin didn't like disclose names of his customers but did.

''Parkinson. Pansy it is for her engagement to a fellow from Durmstrang.''

Borgin tried to tempt them with a ring rumoured to be Vivian's. Merlin's lover.

Andy just shook her head of chestnut at it as if it was inferior, not persuaded to buy it as Miranda slipped another one on that was rare.

Studying it carefully, Miranda insisted it was unsatisfactory.

Borgin pointed out offended that the ring she tried on was made by the foam of Venus and mermaid tail scales.

Andy almost acted rashly, would have to confound Borgin and make him hand _it _over to them, raising her wand a little at Borgin who didn't notice. Andy's determined mouth opened with the ready words of confusing Borgin on her lips of. '_'Confundus.''_

Miranda saw the sign of a warning all thieves, shoplifters and robbers and plunderers to beware of stealing from Borgins would face terrible fates. Not just criminal prosecution.

Miranda took drastic measures stopping Andy from doing a spell of confusion on Borgin.

Andy's mouth was met with a kiss.

Miranda's kiss.

Miranda was kissing her, slickening her mouth with hers, it was the softest contact of a wet caress of Miranda's sensual mouth meeting Andy's own mouth perfectly.

Slowly Miranda's rosy lips began delving and forming to Andy's own.

Curving her lips into Andy's lips bringing her fingers running and threading through Andy's burnished hair.

Andy froze, at first she was shell-shocked by Miranda kissing her. Deciding to enjoy this feeling of Miranda's mouth to hers, pressing her lips and her body more into Miranda.

If only she knew a slowing time spell she could kiss Miranda like this forever.

Andy vowed if there was one to freeze time she'd learn it.

Maybe it worked on more things than just kissing Andy thought roguishly.

Stroking Miranda curves under her hands, trailing Miranda's sides between her fingers.

Miranda's soft lips were met with a deepening kiss from Andy that made Miranda's sparkling blue eyes open at its force.

Miranda saw after Andrea's initial full shock and wide brown eyes that Andy was responding to her as Miranda had hoped she would from grabbing her full attention with perfect lips loving her mouth slowly.

This felt wonderful being kissed by who she wanted more than anybody.

Andy's hands had clasped over Miranda's own which had now cupped Andy's face.

Felt a draw to Miranda almost like knotting and twining to her with a joining of a shiver jolting between them. Andy had read about this in a book McGonagall gave her.

If only Andy could remember what it meant.

She'd have to read up on it.

Breaking apart as Andy realised how in the world did they find themselves outside Borgins without the ring?

_Huh_. Andy blinked, reluctantly breaking apart from Miranda's velvety mouth.

Miranda being enigmatic Miranda just wiped her lips with a fingertip, acting as if she hadn't kissed her like that just now.

Miranda also said nothing to Andy about what had just happened between them in Borgins.

Miranda had kissed her pretty convincingly.

Was Miranda thinking of her as they kissed or someone else? Andy's stomach lurched hoping not Stephen or Regan.

Andy decided to break the tense silence between them.

''Miranda? Why did you do that?'' Andy's hand lightly grazed hers, her face expectant at Miranda's explanation. ''Why did you kiss me?''

Not that Andy minded a bit, if she just wanted to suddenly kiss her like that, Andy wouldn't complain or stop her.

Miranda could spontaneously kiss her whenever the mood took her if she wanted to.

''Andrea.'' Blue eyes met Andy's seriously.

'' If you'd done that spell on Borgin, you could have been hurt. I had to do _something_ to stop you.''

Pointing to Borgins sign of warning in the window. _Irreversible Harm will befall any robbers of Borgins._

Andy hid her disappointment so she was just a mouth of inconvenience for Miranda.

''Yeah. Right.''

Andy felt like an idiot. A part of her wanted Miranda to say how that kiss was amazing and only for her because that's how Andy felt about it until Miranda said she acted like it was something to distract her with.

Andy decided not to act like Miranda's kiss had any effect on her at all, nope not in any way Andy felt butterflies and that their kiss shared had quite an effect on Andy who still felt it coursing through her, Miranda was a really good kisser especially kissing Andy but since when had Miranda not excelled at anything as both strolled away from Knockturn Alley to sit in a tearoom, planning how best to rob Borgins tonight.

Tomorrow bright and early they would rob Umbridge.

Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop in Diagon Alley was a tearoom which was ridiculously frilly and decorated with golden cherubs hovering over each of the tables, which occasionally threw pink confetti over the people sitting below them trying to drink a cup of Joe or earl grey in peace.

This, however, was more of an irritation than in any way cute or romantic, as the confetti would occasionally land in the hot beverages trying to be sipped.

A cherub kept sprinkling pink glitter confetti into Andy's teacup as Miranda's cup remained unbothered.

Andy set hers down, that was it, and she wasn't going to leave a tip. Spooning out little heart confetti from her drink order grumbling about it.

Andy smirked when Miranda pointed outloud. ''If only there was a way to take it, but not be seen taking it.''

Miranda sipped her coffee primly, pondering as she began running her finger through her silvery forelock distractedly which Andy watched her fondly, murmuring to herself. ''It is impossible not to be seen.''

''I have an idea.''

Andy's mischievous brown eyes told Miranda she was up to something.

''Andrea. What are you planning?''

Andy grinned at Miranda happily. ''I think we can achieve both.''

''How will you not be seen? It is impossible.'' Miranda had tried for the last hour to figure out a way to get the ring without magic.

Paying for their overpriced drinks to a Puddifoot's barista who insisted to Andy it was pricey because of the winged cherubs, Andy tugged Miranda's hand to the bathrooms.

Searching through her jacket's pocket, Andy began unrolling Harry's borrowed invisibility cloak, Harry had lent it to Andy in case she needed it and to be able to rob Borgins tonight of the shard of Cora's blood they needed this.

Miranda gasped, watching as Andy winked at her and swept it over herself.

Disappearing under its silky folds.

''Andrea?''

Miranda called out to no one visible to her eyes.

''Where are you?'' Miranda cupped thin air.

''Here I am Miranda.''

Revealing her face as she swept it off her head, standing beside Miranda.

Miranda felt the material between her fingers, it felt to her fluid-like and silky its wondrous silvery material under her touch was like no other material Miranda had experienced.

Grasping Miranda to her. ''Come on shall we. Miranda.''

Both walked invisibly to Borgins.

Miranda thought Borgins was creepy in the day it was worse at night, they slipped invisibly inside with the last customer and waited, watching Borgin lock up at 5 sharp for the night and walk upstairs as he lived over the shop.

Left locked inside, Andy swept off the cloak around them as Miranda stepped over to the glass display.

With a combined silent spell both Andy and Miranda _Accioed _Borgins key to unlock the cabinet, as Andy saw Borgins anti thievery charms were set, it was simple one of them, Andy would, had to reach into the glass display and pick it up by hand not wand.

This was so easy.

Andy did so without thinking, touching the small velvet box she felt her finger be pricked by a sharp edge of the box.

Andy held it in a clutched palm as she showed it to Miranda smugly.

Miranda took the ring from the box carefully putting it into her pocket. She felt horrible robbing a store and had earlier been given a disbelieving look by Andréa when she'd suggested leaving money for the ring.

Typical Miranda worried about a moral turpitude charge even in the magical world.

Andy reminded Miranda that they would be robbing Umbridge tomorrow.

''_Robbers!''_

''_Thieves...Plunderers.''_

Reverberated all around the shop at them, as loud wailing screams of ''_Intruders''_ began in bloodcurdling howls as Borgins shop made it known burglars were most unwelcome in it.

Andy dodged Borgins spell aimed at the pair of intruders with a _Protego _shield. Both ran together opening the door with a strong Alohomora from Andy.

Running together up a narrow alleyway.

Clutching the wall, Andy was out of breath, she really should go to the gym more and use a treadmill.

When she got back to New York no more saying she would and avoiding it. She was joining a gym.

Borgins magnified his voice which was heard by them as Andy swept the invisibility cloak around them concealing both of them from his view.

''Do flee but my precaution of dragon tongue venom is like basilisk's, it will render you a much deserved punishment for robbing me.''

Borgin had maliciously smeared venom onto all his merchandise as a precaution to thieves if it was taken it would take effect on the guilty culprit.

The box lid had pricked Andy.

Borgin gave up finding them as Miranda was pressed to Andy against an alley wall both safe invisible from him.

Pressed to Andy, concealed.

Breathing out shakily Miranda turned to Andrea. Blue eyes filled with concern.

Andréa.

Miranda felt something was very wrong with Andrea. Clutched to her weakly, Andy was very pale and almost lethargic to her.

Dragon tongue poison.

Miranda could surmise what dragon tongue was, but what was basilisk poison?

Miranda wished she'd read all of Harry Potters books instead of skimming them, she'd had Emily read them for her and send her a quick brief synopsis.

Miranda caressed Andréa's clammy face who was shaking and sweaty. Pressing her own face to Andy's. ''No. No. Don't die on me.''

They had to get back to Snape.

Miranda was told how to apparate to Shell Cottage but it wasn't working for her and Andy was inert against her.

Saw it coming towards her.

A large black dog approaching them.

Miranda knew it as the dog who saved her once before.

Regan formed shaping in front of her.

''I'm here.''


	10. Chapter 10

Regan helped her support a very limp Andrea, taking most of the prone brunette's weight against her and Miranda's arm in her grasp. "Hold on." Twisting a ring as bright as ruby in sunlight on her finger, both were holding Andy up between them, making them begin to dust into fine particles like sand and begin to flow fast moving together as Regan told her firmly. "Hold on to me. Miranda, Tightly." They swished to stand together on an empty street.

"Where are we?" Miranda looked around but it was too dark to see where she was.

Pressing Miranda's palm to her own palm.

"My home."

Uttering strange words out that seemed to subsume into Miranda's skin and bones. It was as if a current ran through their fingers now joined and felt down to her toes.

In doing this, Regan welcomed Miranda into her door and into her magical protection.

Guided inside by Regan quickly with a faint glow to her lit wand, she led the way.

Stepping into a darkened hallway room with many portraits lining the walls, which were all normally snoring this late at night but were now each of them in their frames becoming very awake and alarmed and very curious by the noise of Mistress Regan calling out and with visitors this late.

One being a very ill visitor supported by her and a stranger.

One of the oldest bewigged portrait's started relaying loudly about a similar looking visitor succumbing to dragon pox.

Regan quieted him.

Miranda first thought a pair of candelabras were floating low in the darkness of the pitch black hall towards them but made out a pair of enormous eyes fast approaching them, shaping into one of those creatures Andy had sent to her and Cassidy and Caroline to help them when they had been held by those Death eaters.

So this was Regan's home.

The elf with a spark fliting from its long fingers, and spark out of them, the living room was lit up.

Placing Andy down on a large sofa, Regan began in trying her best in healing her.

Being an Unspeakable from The Department of Mysteries and Keeper of The Veil she wasn't much of a Healer admittedly.

Miranda stared around as she then looked back at Andrea whose slack mouth was parted along with her normally lovely eyes that now were wide open but unseeing and that her face was ashen and contorted in pain, seeing Andy so gray and lifeless made Miranda's pale hands shake.

Brushing back Andy's soft brown hair back with her shaking fingers, Andy really didn't look good to Miranda's afraid eyes, as her head was tilted back by Regan who placed a small ugly stone on her tongue.

"What is that?" Miranda asked as Regan made limp Andy swallow it.

Regan assured her. "It will help her. This is a bezoar stone, it acts against most poisons but not all."

Taking a vial out from her robe pockets, sprinkling glistening liquid onto Andy's skin. Miranda demanded of to know what that was from Regan.

"And that is?"

Dabbing liquid from a glistening bottle onto Andy's bite on her finger. "Phoenix tears mixed with the water of life. Quite rare." Regan calmly explained to Miranda.

"Phoenix tears?" Miranda blue eyes just stared strangely at the bright pearlescent liquid in a glass vial that was sprinkled on Andy's face.

Reaching out and fingering a bit of the clear liquid from a mythical creatures tears off of Andy's cheekbone.

"Phoenix tears!" Miranda repeated out, stunned. It shimmered and was pearly translucent on her finger tip.

"Yes. Shed from Fawkes. Dumbledore's pet phoenix."

"Here, help me, Miranda just trace it on Andy's lips." Regan suggested.

She did so and examined Andy's fingers where the prick was that now had started turning black and scaly and spreading up her hand.

Andy was so cold, like she was dipped in ice, Miranda fingertip dipped into the pearly tears and brought it to trace again Andy's blue lips like a balm, rubbing it in so she swallowed some.

Seeing Andrea's eyes so dull and sunken in the sockets made Miranda run her fingers across Andy's sweaty but freezing face, the pads of her long pale fingers caressed Andy while urging her _to please wake up._

Worried at how unresponsive Andrea was becoming.

What they needed was 911 or a hospital.

Regan shook her head as if reading her thoughts. She was after a lot of hard work an accomplished legilimens and occlumens with only Snape as an equal.

"St. Mungo's is too far to get to in her condition."

Severus popped into her mind. They needed Snape, right now, Miranda practically begged. "Regan please go and get Snape now. He can help Andy. Please."

"Miranda. Snape cannot help her."

She felt so cold beneath her hands and still was convulsing with her whole body tremoring, seeing Andrea's painful breathing, as the elf that was very wrinkly came back with cold washcloths and a bowl for Andy to puke in.

Miranda palm felt Andy's skin, it was becoming more feverish, yet her teeth were chattering like she was freezing.

Why wasn't this phoenix's stuff and water of life working and that pebble she'd swallowed, why wasn't any of them or all making her better, Miranda's bright eyes moistened on Andrea lying here in a great deal of pain and didn't know how to stop it.

Regan brushed her own long hair out of her face, wearily, "It must be a reaction because of the dragon's blood. Depends on how old the dragon was. She might not last the night, there's not much I can do for her. Miranda she might not,"

Miranda gave a desperate look at Regan, holding her eyes, was Regan telling her that Andrea _could…would die tonight._

_No._

_She can't._

"I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Miranda demanded out sharply.

Astonished and growing angry, but Regan needed to stay here and make Andrea better. For her.

"Regan, please help Andrea."

"Sorry. I must go and get a posset of Isolde's inguent from a healer in Ireland and to a dragon sanctuary in Romania to find an anti-venom if one still exists. I'll be back soon. Miranda just stay with her. I vow I will not be gone long."

With a sweep of her cloak and using apparition she was gone with a pop, Regan just left her as she called after her.

Left here, to watch Andrea die…no. Stroking Andrea's wavy hair that were drenched.

"You have to come back to me." Feeling under her fingers, how Andrea's heart beat was hammering and thumping so weakly under her digits. Speaking into her ear more encouragement. "Beat for me."

"Andrea please. Don't leave me again." Making a sound of remonstrance.

A seizure wracked Andrea, Miranda flung herself on her and clung to her with all her strength.

"Do not die, my lovely darling," she pleaded with Andrea. Then in a stronger firmer 'dragon lady' voice, "I will not let you die."

Feeling Andrea go limp, and slump slack, to her.

Setting her shoulders with a cold determination which took over Miranda, Andrea was not going to die, not with her here, taking the cold water and wiping her face and then starting in undressing Andrea, she ran the cloth along every plane, crease of Andrea's burning body slowly.

Talking to her as she bathed her skin.

"You listen to me Andrea Sachs, you are not going to die. You have to come back to me, even if only to irritate me as you do daily."

Bright alert curious blue eyes watched her cooling this girl named Andy's naked body with her nasty waspish words to the pureblood raised as a muggle _of how she'd bother her from the first day they'd met_ and saw her Miriam's very gentle ministrations of her hands splaying over Andy's skin, doing this for hours.

Devotedly.

Andrea vomited up dragon scales, Miranda ran circles down her back soothingly and when she shook violently she clung to her.

Regan still hadn't returned yet. It had been what felt like hours now. Miranda held Andy to her, tracing her face and speaking to her, stroking her fingers through her dense tresses.

Her eyes were so tired and almost closing. Letting her lids close for just a moment. Shaking herself awake, she'd rest when Andrea woke up. Only when she woke up.

"Miriam, call that elf and do as I tell you."

Miranda mouth parted with pure shock. "Mother? How! You're...you're"

Staring at her dead parent's likeness in front of her in the painting, moving and talking, it was like she was alive and here with her.

"Dead. Yes. Quickly, Miriam do as I say if you want this Andy of yours to live."

Mrs. Princhek was here and alive in a portrait hanging, looking at her only daughter fondly.

The elf popped a second after she called it. She didn't even know its name. "Weird little creature, please come to me." Miranda called out.

Its name was Glenne and it quickly took Miranda's mother's instructions with absolute obedience.

Miranda didn't think about anything except helping Andrea survive after being brought and feeling a tiny bit, okay very very queasy from unscrewing jars of dried batwings, a vial of eyeballs and a large decanter of she was 100% certain was blood that was richly red and boiled when opened warned by her mother careful not to drop it on her skin, it could give 2000 degree burns, unfurling a ball of very fluffy silvery white yarn that she was told was unicorn hair from the beautiful pure creature's mane.

Told that Glenne would bring four hot fudge sundaes out and had to go to begin to make a cake that could feed ten with Honeydukes chocolate to help treat Andrea's poisoning by boasting her immune system up when she woke.

Not what Miranda would have ever assumed desserts would be an antidote or a treatment to poison in any ER training but her mother insisted, Glenne, knew what she was doing.

Being a skilled potions mistress, Mrs. Princhek instructed and guided her little girl.

"Now just slowly stir it in, now shake only once with your wrist child, now press it into a paste with the spoon, make it goopy like oatmeal, good Miriam, go get that dagger from the wall over there."

Miranda was not going to do it.

Blood made her faint.

"Miriam you have to, it will spread all through her bloodstream in the next hour and you're friend will not survive."

She took the tip of Morgana le Faye's dagger and did it, she pricked the sharpness into Andy's finger, with a jab to where it had been spreading black spiny scales spidering veins up to her elbow, seeing Andrea's magic was fighting it but weakly.

Setting the stick goo in the wound and smearing it on Andrea's pale bare skin. "Now take your wand out and repeat what I say."

Miranda did so, shakily outstretching her wand to point right at prone Andrea.

Magic burst out of her tip, her eyes saw it, twining around Andrea.

"Now what mother?"

"Now. We wait. Hopefully she lives."

Holding lapis mirrors of her own eyes. One alive the other captured in paint. "You did very well, I'm very proud of you. Miriam."

Placing her wand down to her side.

Still staring at Andrea worried, smoothing her hair back, drained and exhausted, closing her lids just for a moment near Andrea.

Miranda was pressed intimately to Andy, opening her eyes slowly, she'd drifted off and then suddenly became wide awake to Andy's own eyes holding hers and now very consciously aware that Andy was very naked against her and breathing unevenly as she extracted herself up.

Seized by a paroxysm of coughing but it was working, seeing it, her potion was healing Andrea still.

Like ice cracking, this mixture was warming her up now, all over. The scales were falling off and color was returning into Andrea's face. Pressing a few kisses to her prone face, her blue eyes filled with such relief and untrammeled joy.

Mrs. Princhek watched this silently. Clearing her throat as Miranda caressed Andy's hair lovingly.

"Miriam Katherine Heseret Princhek, this Gryffindor of yours, will live now listen to me, for once in your life child. Have the elf get you some Honeydukes chocolate now before you collapse. You must rest. It's dawn now."

Something large and silvery came trotting up it was like a misty pearlescent animal, of a very large dog of some type, making Miranda stare at it with wonder and alarm. What was it?

"Miriam don't be afraid. That's from your betrothed Regan, she'll be returning soon. That's her Patronus."

Her what…her betrothed? Like in medieval times, Miranda ran her hand through her white hair with shock.

"My betrothed _is Regan_?"

"Yes, Miriam, Regan is your betrothed by my choice. She's the only match. Did you think, I was going to ever let you be bonded to Tom Marvolo Riddle like the Prophecy foretold. I would live as a poor squib in the East End then have my daughter be that…that disgrace for a wizard's bride or property. Belong to him! Over Merlin's arse."

"Prophecy? What Prophecy? Mother who is Tom Riddle?" Miranda repeated this stunned.

"Tom Riddle. He is a Half-blood from the Gaunts, the last heir, he's as crazy as his late mother Merope. Also known to all as the Dark Lord. Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Miranda's mouth trembled.

"Yes. Miriam, sweetheart, when you were born there was a prophecy made that you would be his."

"His?"

"Yes. His. You would be Voldemort's. Belong to him. Dumbledore thought I shouldn't but I changed it. With some help. Dumbledore thought I should just let Voldemort one day claim and take you. I disagreed. My daughter was never marrying him."


End file.
